


My (only) Sunshine

by 13943



Series: Unconventional A/B/O fics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Discussion of Abortion, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Other: See Story Notes, Past Underage, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: When everything seems dark, Kakashi gets a sunlight to brighten his life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! so this story is inspired by [ 8strings' ](http://warishell-peaceisshell.tumblr.com/) art, which can be seen [ here ](https://twitter.com/FayeeVk/status/941434267292364802) (actually you should look at all of her artworks bc it's amazing!) and she allowed me to write a fic about it and helped me in characterization of kakashi and obito's kid.
> 
> pls bear with me for i'm slow in updating but i do hope you guys will like this! :D

He was pregnant.

Kakashi couldn’t believe it. Of all the times he cursed himself being an omega, this was the worst. Though, no matter how much he curses, things won’t change. He was still pregnant and it’s all because he forgot to take his monthly suppressant out of guilt and self-loathing.

He felt scared. He can’t do this on his own. Not when he’s still in a sensitive state of grieving from his sensei’s death and still a teenager.

He hated it, hated how his emotions are currently overriding his logic and reason. Blamed his own oversensitive, needy body on why he slept with the very first alpha he saw just so his heat would be sated and leave soon afterwards with no warning or whatsoever.

And now, after weeks of ignoring the obvious symptoms, Kakashi was left to dread by the harsh reality that he can’t escape. To be pregnant at 16 and to be pregnant without knowing who the other parent is. What would his parents think about him if they’re still alive? What would his old team react? His remaining friends?

God, he can’t do this.

He lived in a very dangerous lifestyle as a shinobi, most especially an ANBU member. Bringing a child into this will only cause more trouble for him and others. Perhaps, he should just get rid of it. That’s right, if he’ll remove the growing child inside of him now there’ll only be a fewer repercussions to consider other than waiting any longer.

“Please forgive me.” he whispered and took out a kunai from his pocket. Kakashi aimed it directly at his lower abdomen, _this will be for the best,_ he thought.

He tighten his grip on the kunai when his hands begun to quiver. Why was he hesitating? Nothing good will come out of this if he’ll keep the child and the kindest thing he could offer was to free the child from the future pains it’ll suffer if it’ll be born.

The omega closed his eyes. He should be able to do this, he has killed plenty of people ranging from children to elderly before. So this shouldn’t be a problem and yet… why was he scared? Doubtful? Hesitant? Shaking off all the uncertainties and doubts away, Kakashi pushed the kunai towards him but…he stopped as soon as the sharp part of the weapon barely hitting his skin, he can’t do this.

Dropping the kunai, Kakashi stared at his hands. They already have too much blood of his love ones that he can’t afford to kill another. But if he won’t kill it now; chances are, someone else will find a way to kill it in the future. Kakashi was scared, he doesn’t know what to do, it was either kill the child now or watch it die in the future and to be honest. He doesn’t want to witness any of the possibilities.

With tears falling, Kakashi closed his eyes and let his self-loathing and shame wallow him into slumber.

…

..

.

In the end, the omega decided on keeping the child growing inside of him. It wasn’t an easy decision but the crippling uncertainty of killing his own child had traumatized him enough to not pursue the idea. Plus, being not the last Hatake anymore may be a good thing. Kakashi could teach his child everything his father have taught him and pass down the helpful wisdoms of he got from Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei.

Thinking about the future made the silver-haired omega beam in delight, _the future doesn’t seem to be so bleak now,_ he said to himself and runs his hands down to his still flat stomach. “I promise when you grow up, I’ll be there for you in every step of the way even though you’ll probably never meet your other parent.” He whispered while looking down fondly at his growing infant and he can’t help but wonder, what if this child might change this cruel life of his? What if this is the one where he won’t fail to protect?

Kakashi swore, with all his heart that he would protect this child no matter what and with that, the copy ninja’s view on the future became brighter.

…

..

.

Since then, Kakashi has meticulously planned everything he has done. He took on as many missions as he can before he begun to show and when it became difficult for him to hide his growing belly, he took on a longer mission that would last for months.

While doing all these things, Kakashi has done his best to keep his secret not known by the rest. After all, the shinobi world was a cruel one and if you have as many enemies as Kakashi has, people will try to use any opportunity they can just to eliminate him.

…

..

.

He had accomplished the long-mission a few days ago yet he still hasn’t left the village he was assigned to since the Hokage hasn’t given his the go signal. Which is a good thing since he could feel his child is about to be born.

Kakashi has sent the last set of intel via messenger hawk and he felt something was off. There was this crumping feeling down his stomach that he can’t no longer ignore. Luckily, an old couple, who was living in the forest saw him distressed and helped him.

…

..

.

After what felt like hours, Kakashi took a few ragged breathes. His body was full of sweat and it felt like he was drained out of energy. Who knew childbirth could be as difficult as mastering a jutsu?

“It’s a boy, Kakashi-kun.” The old woman happily announced with a smile as she present the wailing child in front of him. He didn’t know whether it was the hormones or something else but seeing his new born child, all red and covered with his bodily fluids brings tears to his eyes.

Finally after months of waiting and hiding.

His child was here.

…

..

.

“Are you leaving so soon?” the old man asked, his voice didn’t have an accusatory tone but rather an indifferent one.

It was in the middle of the night and Kakashi could have swore, he checked on the old couple to be asleep before he planned on leaving via the window. “I…”

“I understand Kakashi-kun, you don’t need to explain yourself.” The old man nods at him with a reassuring smile. “I used to be a shinobi so I know understand why you’re leaving without saying goodbye.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m sure my wife will understand, sure she’ll be worried but she’ll understand why you’ll have to leave so soon.”

Then his child starts to let out a few whimpers, Kakashi immediately soothes the baby by rocking his arms in a slow, gentle manner. And when his child have gone back to sleep a low sigh pass by his lips.

“Are you going to keep him?” this question had thrown his off guard and couldn’t give a proper respond. “You still have a hint of uncertainty in your eye, perhaps you’ve regretted it don’t you?”

This rendered Kakashi speechless. Sure, he had swore to not kill the child and thought about raising it but these past months have proven to be a living hell for him. It was the time when he realized that maybe rising a child wasn’t meant for him and that he made a wrong choice for keeping it. In fact, the reason why he decided to leave in the middle of the night wasn’t because he needed to sneak out but rather, he planned on leaving his child in an orphanage without anyone’s notice.

He needed to leave now before his mind will change again.

Taking a step out of windowsill, Kakashi stared back at the old man, “I’m sorry for bothering you and your wife, Saizo-san and I’m grateful for everything that you’ve done. I promise you, once I get back to the village, I’ll repay you for the kindness you’ve given me.” it’s all he can say, he can’t let his conviction weaver, not now. Not when his perfect little son, whose wrapped snuggly on a soft piece of cloth, snoring soundly looking so peaceful.

And with that he left the old couple’s cottage.

...

..

.

He had walked tirelessly for what felt like hours until he has reached the orphanage, He hesitated for a bit. He knew he was only doing what he thought was the best for his child. Kakashi stared at him with a pained smile for the last time before leaving the baby at the front door of the orphanage.

He didn’t even take a few steps away from him yet his son already begins to cry. His child must have known what he was doing and now, his stupid omega mind was already screaming at him— to take him into his arms and soothe his distressed son but Kakashi’s reasonable side begged to differ. He had brought his son this far and this would be the safest option for, his son will live longer if he’s not with him.

“I’m sorry…” it’s all he could mutter as he forces himself to continue on walking. The wailing of his child continued to grow louder and it’s harder for him to move. Until eventually, body freezes and he curses himself for not having the strength to continue on walking. “Please forgive me but this is for your own good.” Yet that statement felt like he’s referring to himself other than to his child.

“Are you really going to leave him here?” he heard someone asking. Looking back, he could see his child being lifted by someone from the orphanage.

He stares intently at her and immediately Kakashi memorizes her face, she was wearing a flowing black clothes with white accents on the corner along with a white headdress. She has honey brown hair and a very compassionate eyes behind that thick dark glasses. There was no hint of anger or disappointment on her face when she stares back at him but rather worry. “I understand why you’d leave him here. You’re far too young to have this kind responsibility to handle. Though, I’m glad that you’ve given him a chance to live in this world.”

Those words hit him like a rock and his cheeks begun to heat up with shame. He knew what he was doing is for his son’s interest and he promised himself to donate to the orphanage and visit as much as possible but why can’t he just leave now that his son is in safe hands? Why does it pain him to see his son calming down at the hands of a stranger instead of his?

He felt sad, angry, shameful, all those emotions have caused him to move towards the stranger and took his son away from her hands.

“No… I can’t…” he muttered, tears were now falling down his face. He pressed his son close to his chest. His nose burying at the soft locks of his son, basking in his new baby scent, in which he has grown to love. Kakashi wanted to continue on holding him, to love him, to cherish but most importantly, he wanted to see him grow up. Maybe he should quit his job as the captain of ANBU and find a safer job that won’t cause him to be killed at any moment and even if he can’t leave his post in ANBU, he still knew some ANBU members who were also parents so maybe he could…

The omega has already made his resolve.

“I’m sorry I…”

“It’s alright. I know, you’re not a horrible person for wanting to leave your child. It must have been hard for you to bring him into this world in such a young age but I hope that you won’t come to regret in your decision.” The stranger gave him a reassuring smile.

“I-I promise, I won’t.” he muttered and left. 

* * *

Seeing the young teenager leave, Nonou lets a sigh of relief. Helping wayward children had been one of her reasons why she left Root and it gives her much happiness to help someone in troubled. Hopefully the young boy will not come to regret his decision in keeping his child.

“Mother, who was that?” a young Kabuto asked with a small tug on her clothes.

Nonou let out a small smile before crouching down to meet his eyes, “Kabuto, you know it’s already past your bedtime.” 

* * *

Returning back to his home, Kakashi knew he can’t keep his child hidden much longer. Before being discovered, Kakashi would have to introduce his child to the people close to him but before doing so, he should give his child a name.

Humming lightly, he looked at his son—who was slowly rousing from sleep—and how the sunlight eliminated his tiny body. The omega looked at his child with much fondness and when the baby was fully awake, he has already thought of a name, “how about Hotaru? Do you like that name?”

The child giggles. Kakashi couldn’t help but pull him close into his arms and hug him tight.

Keeping his child have been the most right decision he ever did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently the progress in our thesis is slow and i still have time to update ;D
> 
> anyways, i changed the tags to make it more fitting as the story progress though i know this chapter feels like a huge gap from the first one but please bear with me and hopeful the story will make sense soon :)

As soon as school bell rings, Hotaru dashes through his classmates and other students and heads towards home. Excitement is bubbling inside his tiny body as he knows, today is the day his father returns home from a long mission.

He even runs faster, fast as his little legs could carry him, not caring if he’ll trip over. He hasn’t seen his father for a week now and he misses him dearly. Plus there’s still a great news, he wants to surprise his Father with.

He didn’t even reach the front door when he can already smell his father’s familiar scent and the enticing smell of meat being cooked and vegetables being boiled. Opening the front door and removing his shoes, the young child announces, “I’m home!”

“Welcome home Hotaru.” His father’s voice is faint yet Hotaru already knows where he is. Heading towards the kitchen, the young Hatake finds his father’s hound mask along with his ANBU armor neatly placed at the furthest side of the dining table. “I’m making some tonkatsu with curry, I know they’re not your favorites but this all I could find left in our pantry.”

“It’s alright Father.” Hotaru replies with a smile, his excitement doesn’t weaver as he approaches his father. “Ummm… something I want to tell you—”

Before he could even continue speaking, he sees his father turning the stove off and crouching down in front of him, “I’m sorry Hotaru but the Hokage has requested for me. I’ll be back later and if you’re hungry now, you can eat first and do your homework later. Your Uncle Gai will visit soon with groceries so make sure to leave some of food for him.” Upon hearing this, Hotaru’s heart shatters into small pieces, his father had just gone back home and yet he’s leaving again. He curls his tiny hands into fists, trying to compose himself.

Feeling like his father have read his thoughts, Hotaru could then feel his father’s soft warm lips kissing his forehead. “Be good and I love you.” His father adds before getting up and equipping himself with his armor. 

Hotaru could barely keep the hint of disappointment in his eyes when he sees his father walking away, “What about you? Will you be able to stay for dinner?” it comes out more desperate than he liked but the child knows it’s better than crying or throwing tantrums.

The single eye present in his father’s face widens before he covers it with his mask, “I’m not sure. The Hokage didn’t mention what he needs me for, but I’ll try my best to be back before your bedtime.” And with that, his father disappears leaving Hotaru all alone.

Now, he couldn’t control his emotions as tears are trickling down his face. Dammit! He promised himself to not cry— anymore. He’s six years old now and not a baby! But he just can’t help it! His Father is barely home almost all the time and when he does go back home, people from the village would take him away again. Why? He heard plenty of times from his father and Uncle Gai that they needed his father’s assistance but why can’t they find someone else? Can’t they see Hotaru needs his father more than them?

Ignoring the heavenly scent of the newly cooked dish, Hotaru drags himself to his room and wished for his father, not the great Kakashi Hatake, but his other father, his _real_ dad to be here and convince his father to stop working and be a family for once.

* * *

Remember at how sad and broken his child was, Kakashi’s chest aches. He could still remember how excited and happy Hotaru was being he broke the news and seeing him heartbroken was the last thing he ever wanted his son to feel. Seeing him in such state like someone had stabbed him in the chest several times.

He knows he should have stayed and spend more time with his son but the Hokage have been asking for him. He had already made Lord Hiruzen wait for him for far too long and besides, he knew if he had to wait and listen at what his son has to say, Kakashi might not be able to stop himself from staying.

It ached him. He’s been too far away from Hotaru for a very long time and his omega instincts have been wailing to be with his child, to hold and to nurture him but Kakashi knows, this is for the best. He knows what he’s doing now is for the well-being of his son’s future. A future where Hotaru doesn’t have to grow up in danger or in war.

Once reaching the office; Kakashi immediately bows down his head, opening his mouth he says, “Lord Hokage I…”

“It’s alright Kakashi, you don’t need to explain anything.” The Hokage interjects before puffing out a white smoke from his pipe. Kakashi merely bows his head lower as a response and waits for the Hokage to give him a lecture on tardiness. Instead, he realizes that the Hokage is staring at the setting sun over the village, “Tell me, how long have you been in the ANBU service?”

This question has thrown Kakashi off guard and to be honest he doesn’t want to know what the next question would be, “Almost a decade or so, sir.”

“It’s been that long huh?” the third Hokage muses while puffing another smoke out of the pipe. “Tell me, how’s your son?”

Kakashi looks up at him and a slight apprehension fills his mind. He then remembers the time where he was forced to take an indefinite leave when he introduced his son to everyone but it didn’t happened before the Hokage gave him an earful of lectures on why it was bad for keeping it a secret, Kakashi remembered Lord Hiruzen saying something along the line of, ‘not only did you put yourself in danger but your child as well. Why didn’t you tell us about it?’. He felt ashamed of what he did back then and the worried faces of everyone made it worse. Even now, he still feels ashamed on why he didn’t trust the Hokage nor his friends with the news of his pregnancy.

Pushing those unpleasant feelings aside, Kakashi replies, “He’s doing well, sir. His teachers told me he’s always on top of the class and one of their best students.” A muddled of emotions have welled in his chest; he feels a small tinge of pride for the accomplishments his child has done and he feels saddened about it as well. Yes, Hotaru is growing up well and fast yet he isn’t even there to witness it.

“Good.” The Hokage hums. “I’ve heard he was pressuring his teachers to allow him to graduate from the academy and promote him as a genin.”

“He did what?!” Kakashi almost, almost shouted. Luckily he is able to control his voice.

The Hokage lets out a small chuckle, “From what I’ve heard; Hotaru-kun have been already placed 2 years ahead of his age and is ready to be a graduate from the academy. In fact, the teachers have no qualms in promoting him as a genin but there’s still the age restriction we need to consider. I mean, I can make an exception for your son but it all boils down to you Kakashi, do you want your child to be promoted?”

The simple answer would have been yes. Kakashi wouldn’t waste an opportunity to let his son’s talent to flourish yet another side of him he doesn’t want to. His son is still young and he may not be always there for him but Kakashi always ensures to spent most of his time to secure his child’s safety and if Hotaru becomes a genin then, he’ll be sent out for missions and Kakashi is already familiar on how a simple mission can go wrong, in so many ways.

“You don’t need to give me an answer right away Kakashi, the graduation is still weeks away but I do hope you’ll be able to give me an answer along with another proposition.”

“What is it, my lord?”

“I want you to resign your post in ANBU and become a jounin-captain instead.”

* * *

“Are you alright little buddy?” Gai asks, his face is full of concern.

Hotaru still hasn’t given him a smile since they’ve arrived in the park. Heck, Gai knows he’ll be beaten by Kakashi if he finds out he brought his son out in the park in the evening but he doesn’t care. Hotaru was upset when he came to their place to bring the groceries Kakashi request of him and it broke his heart upon witness just how sad and devastated his rival’s son truly was. He even tried to make funny faces, offered him his favorite snack (which is chocolate and he knows he’ll be beaten by Kakashi again for it) and few other things that’ll normally make a child smile but it still didn’t cheered the child up.

So he figured bringing Hotaru out to the park would make him happy—to have the fresh and relaxing ambiance soothe him and make him forget of the thing he’s upset about, but the Blue Beast of Konoha was proven to be wrong. It still doesn’t make the child happy.

“Does my Father hate me?” the sudden question from his rival’s son makes his heart clench. How could this small, adorable child whom he gladly addresses as a nephew think as such?

Gai’s attention is now completely focus on his nephew. The way he thinks completely mirrors Kakashi’s. Well, aside from that and having shiny silver hair, Hotaru doesn’t look anything like his rival. In fact, his nephew’s face looks familiar yet he couldn’t exactly remember who Hotaru is reminding him of. Gai, shakes his head off as he is drifting off topic and asks, “Why would you think of such thoughts little guy?” his gaze stares directly at the expressive black eyes of Hotaru.

“Then, why does Father always leave me? I always see my classmates’ parents being with them, picking them up at school, going to school events with them or during play time, so why?” tears are now falling off from the young child’s eyes. “I figured, if I’ll work hard and become a genin… my Father would…” tears are now falling off his nephew’s face and Gai’s alpha instincts screams at him to do something about it.

“Don’t be like that.” Gai scoops him up into his arms and soothes Hotaru by rubbing small circles in his back. “Your father doesn’t hate you, in fact it’s the quiet the opposite.” Despite of those words, the child didn’t cease from crying. His alpha mind is scrabbling at what to do next for he has little to none ideas on child rearing. “I’m not lying Hotaru, your father truly loves you. It’s just, he can’t leave his post as Captain in ANBU and believe me, he really wanted to resign when you were born just so he could be with you.”

“Really?” his nephew perks up.

“Yes. In fact, you’re the reason why he’s still here.” Seeing how the child stops from crying and wiping off the tears from his eyes and cheeks with his sleeves makes Gai happy. “You see, not long when you were born, your Father’s teacher and wife was killed—“ 

“You mean the 4th Hokage?” Hotaru questions and points on the sculpted face of the fourth in the mountain. From where they’re standing, the mountain is visible. Gai sometimes forget his nephew is not like an ordinary kid.

“Yes, the 4th Hokage and his wife were killed when the nine tails appeared in the village. They died as heroes for protecting the village.” He stops, Gai feels hesitant in continuing his story but by just looking at his nephew’s eyes, he continues on, “Your father took the loss the hardest since his sensei was the last one left in their team. Actually, I’m not even sure if you’d like to hear this but… your father was in a horrible state since then. He barely ate nor barely interacted to anyone. In fact, we thought your father was going to follow his team soon. He was being careless in missions and would always end up getting hurt. He would often disappear to god knows where and we see less and less of him each day. Until, he completely disappeared for months. We thought he died yet when he came back, he wasn’t alone anymore. You were already born. Everyone was surprised, I was angry at your father at first on why he didn’t tell us about you but my feelings immediately changed when I saw the look in your father’s eyes.” somehow talking about the past makes Gai bashful at how stupid he was. “He had this new spark in his eyes, a new reason why he should continue on living and why he continues to protect the village. Actually, it’s also where you got your na—“

“Why are you two doing in the park in the evening?” he could hear his rival’s voice approaching them.

“Ah, my dearest rival. How was your mission?”

“Father! Uncle Gai has told me a great story about you.” Hotaru practically bounced upon seeing his father and immediately his mood brightens up. Kakashi stares at them for a second before crossing his arms, “Oh, really? Then I guess he’ll have to tell me about it while cleaning the dishes.”

Gai chokes a little, he has forgotten to wash the dishes after eating but in his defense making Hotaru happy was his priority. Kakashi must have gotten home and saw it.

“Don’t worry my dear rival. I’ll clean your entire house from top to bottom as an apology.”

“You don’t have to do—“

“Don’t be modest Kakashi! Embrace the power of youth, my friend!” Gai says and strikes a dynamic pose.

“The power of youth!” Hotaru mimics.

“Agh, you’re not dragging my son into this.” Kakashi immediately snags Hotaru from his arms.

Gai lets out a laugh and continues on talking about the power of youth as the three spends a few more minutes like this, laughing and joking with each other.

* * *

Not far away, a shadow lurks with eyes as red as blood.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took the advantage of Gai having a difficult time in remember people's faces (iirc it's been mentioned in the manga once or twice before) as a foreshadowing of Obito's appearance and an actual shadow that will be revealed in the future ;D
> 
> next chapter will be full of angst and team 7 finally appears!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised angst from the previous chapter but i have to cut the scene, so maybe in the next chapter they're'll be angst ;D
> 
> btw on this au, hotaru is a year younger than naruto and co yet he is on the same grade as neji and co , in case you guys are wondering :) 
> 
> warnings for this chapter include foul language and obito wishing kakashi was raped instead (idk if you count that as warning)
> 
> anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D

How dare he? How fucking dare he? Obito could barely control his anger once he reached the compound. Out of anger, he punches the wall which causes it to crumble instantly, Zetsu emerges from the floor, his golden eyes remain indifferent yet its smirk makes Obito piss off even more.

“I take it, you didn’t like your little stroll in the park?” his voice is almost mocking as if he has predicted this would happened.

“Shut up.” Obito replies darkly, his eyes staring daggers at the other being. He walks away from the scene, his feet practically marching towards his room.

If he had known this would have happened; then he should have left Kakashi alone and be raped by some pervert who’d like to take advantage of a hopeless omega in heat.

Punching on the wall again, Obito growls angrily. After they’ve spend that one passionate night, Kakashi clinging onto him, calling out name so needily and wantonly. Obito thought it would have sparked something between them but what did he get in return? Nothing, instead that moron Kakashi moves on with his life and makes a family with someone other than him. 

It makes the alpha inside him growl. He should have claimed him when he had the chance.

* * *

After tucking Hotaru for the night, both Gai and Kakashi are in the kitchen. Gai is almost done with washing the dishes while Kakashi prepares them a midnight snack. Luckily Kakashi manages to convince Gai to not clean his entire house in the middle of the night.

Upon placing the tea and cookies, Kakashi asks, “So what do you want to talk about?” his mask is pooled around his neck and Gai appreciates the fact that the omega is comfortable to have his face shown in front of him more often.

Gai lets out a quizzical look, “Whatever do you mean my dear rival?”

“Don’t give me that line Gai. I know you long enough to know there’s something you want to ask me.” Kakashi stares directly at him, his one normal eye staring directly at his very soul as if he could read him like a book.

Gai lets out a sigh, he supposes he can’t hide anything from him. “I’m not forcing you or anything and I know you’ve heard this a plenty of times from the elders and our friends but I think it’s really time for you to be reacquainted with Hotaru’s dad.” As expected, Kakashi’s stare changes from curious to furious in a second and what’s worse is that this time, his sharingan eye is even staring badly at him. Gai merely composes himself and waits for his rival’s response.

“How many times do I have to tell you Gai, I don’t even know who his father is.” Kakashi responds in exasperation, the way his face is contorting tells Gai just how much his rival is tired of hearing this topic.

“I know but perhaps there are clues, I mean Hotaru is going up to be a fine young shinobi and you can’t deny it. He looks nothing like you other than his silver hair. In fact he almost looks like—“

“Obito?” Kakashi finishes the sentence for him. Gai didn’t expect that answer, he’s supposed to say someone familiar but now that his rival had put it there, Hotaru **does** look like Obito now that he thinks more about it. 

* * *

 

Kakashi knows it’s stupid to think that his son looks like his deceased friend but he truly does, if he could take the picture of Obito and place it side by side with Hotaru, there would be no doubt that those two would be related.

“There you go!” Gai’s energetic voice pulls him out from thinking too much. “Now we have narrowed down your future husband.”

With an annoyed glance, Kakashi nudges Gai with his elbow with much force which causes the alpha to groan in pain. “I have no intention of being married to anyone. Even if it’s Hotaru’s father. I don’t want it.”

“I-I know I was just trying to lighten the mood.” Gai replies and sits up properly. Recovered from the sudden attack from Kakashi. “But I wasn’t joking about the narrowing down, if the guy that got you knocked up looks a lot like Obito then that means he’s from the Uchiha clan.”

Sometimes Kakashi forgets Gai is smart, smarter than people give him credit for. But the thing is, Kakashi has already thought of the possibility of an Uchiha being his son’s father. Thinking back at that night, Kakashi could remember the man having a short dark hair and deep dark eyes. In fact the man would almost look like what Kakashi imagine Obito would be like if he lived, well aside from the scar the man has that covers half of his right face.

But then again, Kakashi doesn’t trust his heat addled mind, what if it was just his mind playing tricks on him? Trying to make him more comfortable as someone—stranger fucks him, so that he won’t be scared or traumatized. Though the only question behind it is why did his mind chose Obito of all people? This just doesn’t add up.

“Alright, lets say if and I mean if, the guy got me pregnant is an Uchiha how are we going to track him? I mean it happened so long ago, I doubt he remembered it.” Kakashi points out.

“Oh my dear rival. Don’t ever underestimate the power of youth. Now that we narrowed him in the Uchiha clan, it’ll be easier for us to look for him. I mean how many alpha males are there in the clan anyway? Just around a 100? That’ll be easy!”

“Gai…” Kakashi slaps his hand over his head. He could already imagine what Gai will do, running to the Uchiha compound and approaching every alpha male he sees and asking them if they remember hooking up with Kakashi, it makes the omega blush in embarrassment. Perhaps he could ask Itachi for help instead, at least in that way the young Uchiha could just ask his father about the list of potential people. “Even if we’ll find him, then what? I tell him we have a child just so he and I could have a custody battle on who will get Hotaru the most?”

Gai pauses momentarily. “I didn’t…”

“That’s right, you didn’t thought this through as I have. I know the consequences and risks on being pregnant at a young age. I know that I’m not the perfect nor good parent and I haven’t been there for Hotaru as much as I want to that’s why… I’m going to accept the Hokage’s offer as being a jounin-captain.”

“Are you serious?”

Kakashi nods. “If this will make me spend more time with Hotaru, then I’ll do it.” 

“Oh what a glorious occasion this is my rival!” Gai then scoops Kakashi up out of joy and excitement. Kakashi indulges him just laughs at Gai’s antics. At times like this, he’s glad he has Gai to support and help him.

* * *

Everyone from the academy already has gotten home. Hotaru lets out a sigh, he knows it’s pointless to wait for his father to pick him up yet there’s still a small part of him that wants to believe that his father would come.

After waiting for another five minutes or so, Hotaru starts his way on walking back home, alone. As he does so, he sees a boy around his age or so, in the swings alone. Out of curiosity, Hotaru approaches him. “Did your parents forget you too?”

The boy, who had big blue eyes and bright yellow hair, somehow Hotaru feels like he’s familiar, blankly stares at him as if he’s surprised that he was talking to him.

“Umm… I mean, are you still waiting for your mother or father to pick you up?”

The boy just gives him a solemn look and to be honest, he’s getting sad by just staring at him. “I have no family.” the boy finally responds.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Hotaru feels bad for asking him and remembers the time where his Uncle Gai have told him about being sensitive to other people because there are people who are unluckier than him.

“It’s fine.” The boy shakes his head and whips out a bright smile, a smile that could counter Uncle Gai’s. “Tell me… um…”

“I’m Hotaru by the way.” Hotaru introduces himself and immediately takes out his hand and offers the boy a handshake.

“I’m Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.” Naruto takes his hand and shakes it firmly. “tell me Hotaru-kun, what does it feel like to have a family.”

“To be honest I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?”

“My father who is actually my mother is barely home all the time and whenever I ask about where my real dad is, my father has this pained expression on his face like I betrayed him or something. In the end, I came with a conclusion that my dad left us.”

“That’s a bummer.” 

Seeing how Naruto’s bright mood dampening, Hotaru retracts his sentence, “But I do have Uncle Gai who is like a dad to me, then there’s Big Brother Lee who bullies and teases me and I have Aunt Kurenai and Uncle Asuma to visit me sometimes and bring me all these amazing books and scrolls from their missions. Then there’s Uncle Tenzou and Big Brother Itachi who plays with me.”

“Wow! So you do have a big family.” Naruto smiles and Hotaru smiles back at him, feeling a bit silly. “Someday, I’ll be Hokage and I too will have a big family like yours Hotaru-kun! Believe it!”

“Yeah, I believe you Naruto!” Hotaru can’t describe it but there’s just something about Naruto that makes him more energetic than he was a few moments ago.

* * *

“I see. I appreciate your answer Kakashi but what about Hotaru-kun’s genin promotion? Did you made up your mind as well?” the Hokage asks and Kakashi could feel his gaze towards him, along with Gai’s.

Letting out a sigh, Kakashi responds, “Well, I haven’t thought of it much and since the graduation is still weeks away, I’ll give you my answer before then, sir.” He then bows as a sign of apology.

“It’s alright Kakashi, take your time.”

“Thank you Lord Hokage.” He says and he and Gai leave the office with a bow.

…

..

.

“What?” Kakashi asks in an annoyed tone as he felt Gai’s glaze being locked to him ever since they’ve been in the Hokage tower.

“I still think we need to do something about what we’ve talked about last night. You’ve already accepted the Hokage’s proposition about being a jounin-captain but you still haven’t agreed on Hotaru’s promotion and I think it’s better if his other father has a say on it.”

“Fine. Just so we could leave this whole thing behind us, I’ll try to look for him tomorrow. I’ll only tell him we had a son out of wedlock and that I have no intention of giving Hotaru up. How’s that sound?”

“I admire your resolve rival and you know, you don’t have to do this on your own.”

Placing a hand on Gai’s broad shoulders, Kakashi says, “I know and I’m appreciate you help Gai but this my own problem and I don’t want you to be involved in this. You’ve already helped me this far.”

“Don’t be silly Kakashi, I’ll always be here for you.” Gai squeezes the hand in a response. There are no words to describe how much Gai made Kakashi feels safe, he’s lucky to have someone that understands him as a person and have a strong bond with that said person. Don’t get Kakashi wrong, he has never seen Gai as a romantic partner even though Gai is a perfect alpha, in fact they have this kind of strong platonic bond which got strengthen when they were presented in their respective castes.

“Now if only we could find Itachi, it’ll be much easier.” Kakashi hums.

“He hasn’t been reporting for three days now hasn’t he?”

 Kakashi nods, “the last I saw him, he told me he was assigned to a high ranking mission by the elders. I just hope he doesn’t hurt himself much over it.”

* * *

“Fire style, Fire ball jutsu!” with his very last breathe, Hotaru lets out the biggest fire he can conjure and he jumps for joy when he does so. “Alright! I did it!”

Not far away from him, he notices someone else practicing the same jutsu. He observes as the other boy signs and releases the fire ball with much efficiency. It impress him how the other boy has manage to make a big fire ball.

Running towards the other boy, Hotaru clearly sees the Uchiha symbol on the boy’s back “Wow that’s amazing! How did you do that?” he asks.

“My father taught me how.” It’s all the boy says.

Not far away, he could see a few girls flocking and he hears them shout, “Ahhh! You’re so cool Sasuke!”

“Wow, you’re popular.”

“Hn. I don’t have time for this, I’ll be leaving. I still need to fulfill some tasks my brother gave me.”

Hotaru scowls at how rude and unresponsive the other boy is. It kinda reminds him of his own father.

…

..

.

“Fire style, Fire ball jutsu!” Hotaru puffs out the jutsu. He frowns, his fireball is now where near at the same size as the ones Sasuke made. His teachers are already impressed by how does it but he needs to improve it if he wants to be promoted as a genin.

“You know you’re doing it all wrong.” He hears a voice, looking back at who it is. Hotaru notices a man walking towards him.

He has long black hair and is wearing an all-around black attire with an orange mask that has one hole in the right eye decorated with black markings. His father told him to be wary with strangers but somehow, looking at this man, smelling his scent, there’s a sense of familiarity in it as if Hotaru knows he’s safe with him. “If you want to do a fire ball jutsu, you need to hold your breath. The longer you hold it, the bigger the fire ball gets. Let me demonstrate.” Then the man moves his mask to his side, it didn’t help Hotaru much on who the man is but he could see the lower side of his face which has a weird scar on the right side.

Hotaru could see the man doing the hand signs for the jutsu and watches intently as he says, “Fire style! Fire ball jutsu!” Hotaru is at awe, he never seen someone doing a big fire ball like that, not even his father.

“The trick is, when you start signing for the jutsu, try to inhale as deep as you can and when you’re done, exhale as loud as you can. Remember, lung capacity is the key.” The man explains.

“Wow! Thanks for the tip mister!” Hotaru says and tries the jutsu for another attempt. He followed what the man has told him and it turns out bigger than any of the fire balls he has done. “Alright!” he leaps in joy. “Did you see that, mister?” when he looks back, the mask man is already gone. He doesn’t know who or where he is from but whoever the mask man is, he sends his gratitude for helping him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, i already typed half of this chapter ever since i posted the previous chapter but i didn't post it since i'm trying to impose a quota that i should at least have a 2k minimum for this fic per chapter ;D
> 
> anyways i hope this isn't too ooc

Kakashi could feel a figure looming beside him; he knows this form all too well to be alert on something. Plus he knows, this person is in no threat to him. Opening both of his eyes, Kakashi asks, “What is it Tenzou?” the way his kouhai looks at him, so solemn yet stoic, this must be more on a personal level than anything professional, noting that the younger man moved his mask to the side, showing his face while still clad in his ANBU uniform.

“I’m sorry to bother you such an hour senpai but this is an emergency.” He reports, the way his face trying to not show any emotions when he said those words speaks volume on how grave the situation is.

Getting up, Kakashi notes how the sun hasn’t risen meaning something urgent or unexpected happened. “What is it?” he asks, his body is already on the move to get his uniform and mask on.

“It’s about Itachi.”

“What happened to him?”

…

..

.

An entire clan slaughtered within a night. Kakashi finds it disbelieving, could this have happened? Surely Itachi couldn’t have done it all by himself. He knows the young man is talent—more talented than he’ll ever be— but he doubts Itachi being able to kill the entire police force by himself.

Kakashi could barely listen to the Hokage as he sets out their mission. Somehow there’s a deep part on himself that’s beginning to grief, why? Was it because of Itachi’s betrayal? The many deaths of innocent clan’s people? No, it can’t be. He’s been on this position far too many times to even hold any feels on such matters. It must be something else, something about—

“You are now dismissed.” The Hokage orders and everyone from the line disperses except for Kakashi. The omega plans on following the tracks of his colleagues and finish his task yet he hears the Hokage saying, “Wait Kakashi.”

He looks pauses, his face turning around towards the older man. “Is there something wrong my lord?” he asks.

“I know this is troublesome for you, but your resignation from ANBU will be delayed until further notice.”

“I understand, Lord Hokage.” He acknowledges and bows down before leaving.

…

..

.

With the latest bingo book on his hand, Kakashi stares at the picture of Itachi. He still finds it disbelieving, how could someone so young, so talented be able to do this to his own clansmen?

“To be listed on the top list immediately is something isn’t it, senpai?” Tenzou’s voice brings Kakashi back to his deep though. If the rumors are true about the raising coup from the Uchiha were true, then Itachi has done the village a huge favor but why did he go to such extent to stop it? Surely there was another way, Kakashi refuses to believe that Itachi would do this on his own, he knows the boy well enough to not be a blood thirsty killer despite of everyone claiming him to be.

Kakashi could still remember how polite and respectful Itachi was, even in the brink of a mission-gone wrong. He never wavers and blames his comrades for the mistakes and could even be merciful. _He was a better captain than me._ Kakashi thinks. His mind immediately reminiscing on a recent memory occurred few months ago;

_Hotaru got himself hurt after trying to show Itachi a new way to throw a shuriken he learnt from Asuma. His palms were bleeding from holding on to the sharp edge of the weapon. Kakashi instantly ran to get the first aid kit and by the time he returned, he saw Itachi patching Hotaru with his own spare of bandages._

_Kakashi didn’t heard how they got on to the topic but when he came back, he overheard Itachi saying, “Hotaru-kun, you know there’s something more than being strong. Strength, skills and technique can be mastered over time but there is something more than what being strong is.”_

_“And what is it?”_

_“The strength you get from loving (protecting) your family.”_

Family, huh? Kakashi always sees Itachi more as a younger brother than anything else and yet…

“Senpai, is there something wrong?” Tenzou asks, his body leans in forward.

“It’s nothing.” Kakashi replies. His frown deepens and stares at the picture of Itachi in the bingo book, “…I just thought, I knew him well enough.”

* * *

Itachi is silent as he watches his ‘ancestor’ takes off his mask when they reach one of their safe houses.

“Is there something wrong?” ‘Madara’ asks, his voice sounding cold and unforgiving even his sharingan stares daggers directly to Itachi.

“No, it’s nothing. It’s just… it’s the first time I ever saw you without a mask.” He reasons out, his face frowns when he realizes he didn’t manage to clean all of the blood of his deceased clansmen when he removes his jacket. Though he thinks, he’ll never be able to clean off the blood.

“You told me, you’ve studied and observed me. Claimed that you knew who I truly was before approaching me to help you in the massacre of our clan and here you are stuttering after seeing my face?”

Itachi remains silent as a part of him begins to confirm a weird speculation he had.  

* * *

Gai heard about the massacre when he was on his way back home from a mission. At first he didn’t believe it, he knows what type of person Itachi was and he knew that the young Uchiha would never do such heinous thing. Yet when he returned to the village, he could already hear the clamoring of the masses about the incident and going to the Uchiha district just nailed the coffin even more.

He didn’t need to have a sharp sense of smell to know that there’s still blood and death lingering around the area despite of the bodies being taken to morgues. It makes him sick. _I still can’t believe this, so it is true then._ Gai almost loses his footing at the shocking event, he thinks to himself with conflicted thoughts on Itachi’s character. If he feels this much distraught, imagine how much more Kakashi would feel, the omega always had a high regard on the younger man to the point where he treats him more like a friend than a subordinate.

Then something else struck him, “Oh shit!” he mutters a loud and immediately looks for Kakashi.

…

...

.

Worrying his rival’s well-being, Gai goes to their house to search for him. Only to find it empty. He knows Hotaru is in the academy right now and since the Uchiha massacre just recently happened, Gai deduces his rival is assigned somewhere related to it. After all, a huge tragedy like this can make the village anxious and it requires a lot of power to handle such situation.

* * *

Kakashi is brooding on top of a huge tree bark near the hospital window. Of all the clan members massacred, there’s only one survivor and that is Itachi’s younger brother, Sasuke, it was a miracle how he was found almost unscathed and is now being treated in the hospital.

The Hokage had specifically appointed him to be the one to guard the lone survivor just in case something will happened, though Kakashi thinks the Hokage assigned him alone because he knows he’s the only one who can counter Itachi’s sharingan.

He could feel the gentle breeze on his body. “What are you doing here?” he asks. 

Gai appears beside him and looks at him with a worried face. “How are you holding up?”

“What do you mean?” Kakashi is focusing on his task at hand than bothering to look at his long-time friend.

“You know what I mean.” He answers lowly, his warm hands gently touch his shoulders as if he’s reassuring him which made Kakashi angry. Clenching his fist, the omega removes Gai’s hand over his shoulder with a roar, “Don’t!”

He doesn’t know what made Gai’s face look more surprise— the fact that he just shouted at him or the fact that despite of him wearing his ANBU mask, his oldest friend could see the tears rolling out his face.

Dammit! He thought he would never cry in front of Gai over this but there’s just something about the way the alpha talk to him that made him click.

“I’m sorry…” it’s all he can say.

“Sorry for what?” he snarls, not minding to remove his mask, wipe the tears off his face because goddammit, he’s so angry at Gai and he wants to shove it on his face. “Sorry for making me hope that maybe I’ll be able to find Hotaru’s dad and have a normal family? Sorry for making me think that this might probably work? That I’ll be able to finally meet him? That I just spent the entire night before the massacre not being able to fall asleep because all I can think of is how to talk to my son’s father when I’ll finally meet him? That I’m a fool for hoping?!” at each word his voice grows louder. He hates it, hates how the fact that a single person that he used to never care about can make him hurt so much. He hates how Hotaru’s real dad make him plague in his dreams only to be awaken by a harsh reality that that dream will never come true. After all, it’s the way how Kakashi’s life works. Either people he love or beginning to love will die before he could even save them. God… he’s not even ready at the prospect of outliving his own child, “I… I don’t… I can’t do this… I…” he begins to sob uncontrollably, his mind going through scenarios on what will happened to Hotaru, especially now that he’s growing up and going to be a genin soon.

Strong warm hands wrap themselves around him, “I’m sorry.”

“Gai, I’m scared. I don’t want to lose Hotaru as well.” He confesses and clings onto the alpha. He can feel the other man’s hand stroke his head, petting it lightly, soothing him. “Don’t worry my dear rival, you won’t lose him. I swear on my grave, I will never bring you this much pain again.”

* * *

Hotaru goes back home to an empty house. It doesn’t surprise him anymore, he’s used to his father coming home late at night or not coming back home at all.

The young child has eaten his dinner, made his homework, took a bath and studied. It’s already way past his bedtime yet his father is still not home. Normally, his father would try his best to be back before his bedtime. Hotaru understands that his father is an ANBU captain and is very busy, heck plenty of people say that he’s lucky to have his father come home often.

Though, Hotaru doesn’t feel lucky. He always envied his friends who always talk about their parents, whether it is a compliment or a complaint, Hotaru finds it amusing how much their parents want to be involved in their lives yet his…

The door creaks, Hotaru doesn’t bother wondering who it is since their house has wards all over them and the only ones that can enter without being affected are him, his father and Uncle Gai. And Hotaru knows how much his uncle likes his dynamic entry so—

“I’m home.” his father says in a deadpan tone. His body lazily moves to removes his armor and mask. Hotaru approaches him and feels a little skittish for requesting, “Ummm… father… would it be alright if you… ummm… tuck me to bed before you go?” he knows it’s silly but he misses his father’s presence especially since the news of the Uchiha massacre had gone through, his father had been busier than usual.

“I’m sorry Hotaru but I can’t stay for too long, I only came back home to shower.” There’s an obvious strain in his father’s voice. Even his face looks tired. “I’m really sorry.” He could feel his father’s hand ruffling his hair, normally this affectionate gesture makes him happy but right now, it only makes him bite down his lip in disappointment.

“Why can’t you spend more time with me?” Hotaru voices out. “You know how much I miss you. I know that you’re only doing this for the village…but I…” he sniffles, he tries to stop his tears from escaping his eyes. Lately the dead somehow had more attention from his father than he ever had. He envy those people who died, at least his father would spend more time with them like his friends Uncle Obito and Aunt Rin and now the Uchiha clan. “You seem to be spending more time with the dead than you ever did with me!” he shouts, this made his father pause. His face full of horror. “I wish I was dead!” 

In a second, Hotaru could see pure anger from his father’s face. He could hear his father stomping back to him. He braces himself to be slapped or punched by saying such thing yet he didn’t feel any hurt instead he feels his father’s warm embrace over him.

“Don’t ever say that Hotaru!” his father sternly reprimands, Hotaru could feel wetness around his shoulder and sees his father crying. He is now speechless, he has never seen his father cry before and hearing his sobs makes him cry too. “I’m sorry.” He apologizes and buries himself deeper in the crook of his father’s neck.

“I just lost your dad and I don’t think I can handle it if I’ll ever lose you too.” Hearing those words, it makes the young child cry even louder. He didn’t knew who his _real_ father yet he always dreamt to meet him someday and now… hearing his father say that his dad is gone just makes him sadder. He couldn’t describe it but losing someone he always wanted to meet just broke something in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically i'm having a hard time on what the sequence of the story would be so next chap would prolly be a flashblack since i'm still trying to sort out where the plot would go since this is how far i've plotted it:  
> 1\. kakashi gets pregnant and has a kid
> 
> 2\. obito + uchiha massacre
> 
> 3\. ???? something that is related to canon-story????  
> 4\. ending
> 
> if you guys have any insights on inputs for this au, i'd love to hear it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all i would like to thank mariposa 1999 for their lengthy comment and it really did help me iron out some of the wrinkles in this story. and secondly, i apologize if the flow of this story is a bit messy; i have been rearranging the entire story the whole day and please tell me if there's some confusing parts ^^;; and lastly, did anyone requested a dad!Obito? because i wrote one for this chapter and i hope you guys will enjoy it :D

Hotaru stares intently at the flowers being displayed. He doesn’t know what to choose. All of them look beautiful in their own unique way; blossomed in a perfect way where the petals have displayed their tantalizing vibrant color, screaming at him to buy them. It makes Hotaru confuse even more.  

Well, he does have enough money to buy more than one flower but it seems too much. After all, it’s not like he’s buying the flower for a celebration. Rubbing his eyes, the young child continues to make a decision on what flower he’s going to buy.

“What are you doing?” Hotaru turns his head when he hears someone asking him from behind. There he sees a pink-haired girl looking at him curiously.

“I’m trying to decide on what flower I should buy for my dad.” He answers. “I’m going to visit him, you see.”

“Why? Is he sick?” the girl cocks her head, her big blue eyes staring directly at him.

“No…well…” he doesn’t even know how to say it without feeling a little down by it. “he-he’s dead…”

The way the girl’s eyes widen and jaw dropping, Hotaru couldn’t bear to continue staring at her. It’s just too much.

“I’m sorry.” She apologizes with a blush on her cheeks. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable but if you like to offer your dad some flowers, I can show you a place where plenty of beautiful flowers are blooming.”

“Really? Do they cost much?”

“You don’t need to worry about it. Come on, let’s leave this expensive store!” she then takes his hands and Hotaru allows her to drag him away from the Yamanaka flower shop.

…

..

.

It is true what Sakura had said, the place are brimming with wild flowers growing at almost every corner of it. It almost feels like a garden, though Hotaru’s surprise he never seen this place before. Well, it won’t be called as Sakura’s secret place if it can be found so easily.

“Thank you so much for the help Sakura-chan.” Hotaru smiles widely. He has now three white colored flowers in his hand.

“No problem Hotaru-kun.” Sakura replies, smiling back at him. “It’s getting late. I should be going.”

With a nod, Hotaru says, “Take care!” while waving his free hand. Sakura does the same before running towards the opposite direction.

Then she’s gone. Hotaru takes on the scenery for a moment before going to the Uchiha district. It’s been a month since the massacre had happened and the village had decided to close the gates of it since no one’s alive to live there anymore. Though, there’s still flowers, candles, incense, and other offerings placed outside the gates. They’re all from the people who were friends and colleagues of the slain people of the Uchiha clan.

Seeing all of it makes Hotaru sadder. He begins to wonder just how many people have been in his shoes because of this incident. He doesn’t understand it. Why would anyone kill them? He tries to share off those unpleasant thoughts and decides to place the flowers on the ground.

Hotaru pauses for a moment with his eyes closed and his hands pressed together to send his prayer to his dad before opening his eyes and takes another look at the offerings other people left behind. It almost makes him cry remembering how he’s never be able to have a complete family like his friends and classmates did.

“What are you doing here?”

Hotaru snaps out of his thoughts when he sees a familiar figure. “Ah, Sasuke-san.” He says in a low murmur.

“I won’t repeat what I’ll say again.” he glares at him. Somehow, Hotaru could feel like Sasuke has changed since the last he met him.

“I was only visiting.” He replies, remembering that his father had sternly told him to not let anyone know his dad is an Uchiha for his own safety.

“Who are you visiting?” Sasuke narrows his eyes accusingly and Hotaru could immediately feel the killing aura emitting in the air. With a quick assessment of the current situation, Hotaru answers, “No one in particular. Bye!” he then dashes away from the last surviving Uchiha as fast as he could.

* * *

Before Obito knows it, he’s back in Konoha again. It’s been weeks since the massacre and it appears that the general population have calmed down and continued on their lives. It makes him growl, it almost feels like the villagers are much happier that the Uchihas are gone. So cruel. So inhuman. So _predictable._ This world is a cruel place after all, so he expected most of this.

He manages to walk amongst them, a simple henge turned him into a local man with none extraordinary features. It’s actually unsettling how people just walk past him without sparing him a look.

Obito ends up alone in the forest, near the riverbank. He doesn’t know why he walked towards this place in the first place. He scouts the area and sees Kakashi’s _bastard_ son, all alone, unceremoniously punching a tree trunk without any enthusiasm.

Removing his henge, he approaches the child and asks, “What’s wrong?”

The child looks up at him and immediately recognizes him. Though his expression is still melancholic, “Oh, hello mister.” The greeting even came out like a mumble. “it’s nothing really.”

“Really? You don’t normally act this way.” Obito retorts and it’s true; he has seen the kid a few times and he’s normally not this gloomy and dejected.

The child sighs while leaning his head on the tree trunk. Then he proceeds on banging his head repeatedly.

“Oi, stop that.” Obito reprimands, his hand almost, almost reached out to the kid but he stops himself and now, his amusement have morphed into worry. As he steps closer, he sees the child’s shoulders shaking and quiet sobs escaping his lip. “Don’t cry.” He adds after crouching down and putting a hand on the kid’s shoulder.

The child instinctively reaches out for him as if he’s asking to be carried. With little resignation, Obito does so. He couldn’t put it into words but carrying this brat in his arms just feels… right.

“My dad died…” if it wasn’t for Obito’s keen hearing, he might have missed it. It takes him a few seconds to understand what the boy means, then it hit him.

“Your dad was a victim in the massacre, wasn’t he?”

The child merely nods against the crook of his shoulder.

Huffing, Obito rubs small circles on Kakashi’s child to comfort him. He has no experience on how to deal with children, especially when they’re crying. So instead, he just continues to soothe the child in his arms while occasionally rocking his arms. He regrets it, regrets why he’s not able to figure it out sooner. There’s no denying it, the kid looked like an Uchiha and if only he knew about this earlier, he would have stalked the bastard who knocked up Kakashi and made his death more agonizing.

* * *

“This is bad.” Kakashi leans his head on his tented arms. “I can’t help but think how dangerous Hotaru’s life’s going to be if he’s truly an Uchiha. I can’t even imagine what will happened to my son if Danzo finds out about his lineage.”

“Don’t worry about it my dear rival.” Gai reassures him with a pat on the shoulder. “Hotaru doesn’t have the signature Uchiha hair and we can use you hiding your face as an excuse as to why Hotaru looks that way he is. If anything, let’s just hope he doesn’t inherit the Sharingan.”

“That’s more like a wishful thinking but I agree. It’s already bad enough people are starting to acknowledge his presence as a prodigy and if the Sharingan is added into the mix, it just spells catastrophe.” Kakashi lets out a sigh. “If only Lady Tsunade is here, she would have helped us in easing with our worries.”

* * *

Hotaru leaves the faculty room with a bow. He sighs, his teachers has still haven’t given him a specific answer whether or not he is to be promoted as a genin. It actually makes him more frustrated due to the fact that his teachers keep on putting him off by saying; ‘We’ll tell you soon.’ It’s pretty simple to say ’yes’ or ‘no’ so why are they even trying to make him wait? He’s not asking too much of their time.

He just really wants to be promoted as soon as possible, at least if he’s a genin, he could spend more time with his father .

Upon walking down the hallway, he sees Naruto, who’s been scrubbing the ground with a very angry Iruka-sensei glaring at him through a creak in the slightly open door.

“I’ll be leaving for a while for a while Naruto, and don’t even think of trying to get way. If I come back to a still dirty classroom, I’ll double your assignment.” Iruka-sensei strictly says with a very serious voice.

Naruto barely grumbles in response and continues on scrubbing. When Iruka-sensei leaves, Hotaru slowly enters the room and sees paint all over it. Did Naruto truly did this? If so, why?

“Stupid Iruka-sensei… I’ve only been trying to cheer Sasuke up and yet…” he grumbles and scrubs on the floor too hard.

“Do you need any help Naruto-kun?”

“Ah! Hotaru-kun, it’s been a while.” He says with a smile which also causes Hotaru to smile. It actually surprised Hotaru when he found out, he and Naruto were just three classrooms apart. They actually shared a laughed when they discovered they were close though they didn’t managed to spend much time since then. Hotaru was still getting over his dad’s death and the sad reality of him not having a complete family.

“Why are you still here?”

“Hmm… Iruka-sense got mad at me when I tried to paint the classroom with bright colors just to make Sasuke happy.”

“Doesn’t Sasuke never smile?”

“It’s not like that! I don’t know how to say this but there’s really something different about him ever since he came back. It almost felt like he’s become colder or something.”

Hotaru hums. As crazy as it seems, he actually believes what Naruto is saying. He may have met Sasuke a few times before the massacre and the guy was never as cold as he was when he met him in the Uchiha district a few days ago. “I see, so Iruka-sensei is punishing you by cleaning your mess up.”

“yeah and that jerk Sasuke didn’t even appreciate my effort. Can you believe that guy?”

Hotaru giggles in response, “It’s fine Naruto.” His hands trying to reach down the other rag that is in the bucket. “If you don’t want to have twice as many assignments, then I suggest we should clean this up fast.” Hotaru suggests and starts scrubbing the painted floor. Naruto beams and puts more effort in cleaning.

* * *

He feels restless. There’s nothing much to do. Kakashi has already cleaned their home from top to bottom, he even did the laundry and cooking within an hour and he’s now bored. His resignation from ANBU has now been approved and his new job as a jounin captain won’t be effective until the new school year. So meaning, he still has months to spare. Well he could still go on missions, just because he’s not active on ANBU doesn’t mean he can’t carry out missions but then again, he did promised himself to be there for Hotaru more.

Speaking of his son, it’s also the other reason why he feels restless, Hotaru still hasn’t come back home and it worries him. Sure, Kakashi knows he practically leave his child to fend on himself a while back but he still worries about him. It’s the reason why he always ask Gai or the other jounins to look out for his son in the shadows as much as possible. He knows the Academy only has morning classes today and it’s already past 1.

Maybe he should leave and pick Hotaru from the Academy but what if he’s on his way back home now and finds him gone?

Letting out a sigh, Kakashi stares at the recent photo he had with Hotaru. Actually, it’s just the two of them in it, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Itachi and Tenzou, were also in the picture. There’s no special occasion to it, it’s just them having a picnic in a beautiful weather and remembering that beautiful memory reminds him of the reason why he started to do it;

_“Kakashi, why do you only have a photo of your team in the house?” Kurenai asked, her hands pick up the photo and stared at it intently before looking back to Kakashi, who was still rocking an infant Hotaru in his arms._

_“Well, I don’t have any picture of my family with me when I moved out.”_

_Kurenai was about to say something but Asuma held on to her shoulder and said, “Don’t worry about it Kurenai, it’s just Kakashi’s way of saying, ‘I’m still angry at my dad for leaving me alone and I’m not ready to move on yet’.”_

_Kakashi flashes a look towards Asuma but he didn’t say anything._

_Asuma felt his anger but remained calm about it. “Look, just because you suffered great losses in your life it doesn’t mean Hotaru has to suffer as well.” Asuma points at Hotaru when spoke those words. “That kid deserves better Kakashi and so does you.”_

It’s true what Asuma had said before, Kakashi did still have some resentment towards his father but it doesn’t mean Hotaru has to suffer with it as well. In all his life, Kakashi had been trying not to leave much memory with the people he encountered, for he knows how painful it is to lose them in a short amount of time but somehow, having Hotaru in his life had changed all of it and he can’t even describe how lucky he is to have his son.

That’s why Kakashi will try to be a better parent for Hotaru. He won’t take any missions for now and just be there for Hotaru, to see him grow, to attend his graduation, to make up for all the times he missed when he’s too busy being a captain in ANBU.

He already had given his decision to the Lord Hokage about allowing Hotaru to be a genin. Perhaps he can even team up with him with his missions.

It’s a start, he was almost never there for him and now he’s going to remedy that.

…

..

.

Kakashi got tired of waiting and finally went out the house to look for Hotaru. To his relief, he sees his son walking back to the direction towards their house along with another boy. Kakashi has never seen Hotaru with his friends before, so this is the first.

As he walks towards them, he begins to realize how the blond boy looks familiar, _very_ familiar and it hit him.

“Ah! So you’re Hotaru’s—” sensei’s son’s voice is rudely interrupted when Hotaru places both of his hands on his mouth.

“Shhhh, no one’s allowed to know that!” his son hisses.

Naruto merely gives him a quizzical look. “Why?”

“Uncle Gai had always told me that the shinobi world is a cruel and dangerous place and that every small detail you divulge can be used as a weakness against you. That’s why everyone is trying to not reveal themselves as much as possible.” He murmurs slowly yet Kakashi could fully hear him. Though, he still doesn’t understand what they’re trying to hide.

“But you told me about your family.”

“That’s because I know I can trust you with my secret.”

Naruto’s smile widens and god, he looks so much like Minato and Kushina.

Kakashi lets out a small chuckle at their antics. He’s never imagined that he would meet his sensei’s son like this. He’s heard all of the stories on how mischievous and loud Naruto was but it does make his heart warm up knowing that his son is befriending his sensei’s greatest treasure.

“Well, I since it’s around 2 pm now. I take it you two haven’t eaten anything yet?”

The two boys nod earnestly.

“Well, I did cook us lunch but it already got cold. So I guess I’ll be taking you to eat somewhere outside.”

“Okay!” Hotaru lets out an excited squeal and walks towards him.

“How about you Naruto? Aren’t you going to join us?” he asks and when he sees Naruto perking up, he silently chuckles.

“Let’s go to Ichiraku ramen!” the blond boy suggests.

“Oh, I haven’t eaten ramen in a long time! Can we go Father?”

“Alright then, ramen it is.”  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't seem to stop writing about dad!Obito so here you go :)
> 
> on a tiny note: i apologize for the typos...

“I’m sorry if I haven’t visited much lately dad.” Hotaru says after wiping the marbled epitaph with a wet cloth.

A few months or so after the Uchiha Massacre, the village had built a memorial stone for the slain Uchiha in the cemetery.

“But a lot of happened since then. I’m now a full-pledge ninja, see?” he proudly announces while straightening his hitai-ate on his forehead. “I’ve also became a chuunin two years ago and currently a candidate to be promoted as jounin.” Hotaru feels a little bashful about it as a small blush creeps in his face. “And you don’t have to be worried about Father anymore. He finally managed to pass a genin team this time and is now busy training them. Most especially since the chuunin exams is coming soon. I just hope he doesn’t push Naruto-kun and the rest too hard. Even Uncle Gai’s team will be participating on it. Their rivalry has somehow gotten intense because of it.”

Hotaru chuckles a little bit when he remembers Uncle Gai proclaiming that Big Brother Lee and the rest will beat his father’s team and pledged that he’ll do a thousand jump squats around the village if they’ll lose.

“Oh! I’ve also been training every day. Tobi-san has been getting stricter lately and claimed that a person in my caliber shouldn’t lounge around and waste my potential. I guess he’s been like that since I activated my sharingan on my last mission. My teammates and captain were almost on the brink of death when it happened, we got ambushed by a mysterious group of bandits but don’t worry about it! I was able to deactivate it before anyone else could take notice.” He puts on a brave smile upon remembering the experience, truth be told it almost scared the hell out of him. Hotaru is just thankful that they survived the incident and slowly, his smile turns into a frown, “I still can’t believe it’s almost five years since you died dad…”

* * *

“Kaka-sensei, what are you doing?” Naruto suddenly pops out from the window.

“Naruto, you shouldn’t—Ow!” Kakashi exclaims when a needle prick his hand. “Naruto, you know it’s rude to barge unexpectedly like that.”

“But you do it all the time.” Naruto replies with an unimpressed look on his face.

“That’s because I’m your teacher. So it’s fine.” He simply reasons out then sets aside all of the sewing materials. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“I’m looking for Hotaru-kun, is he here?” Naruto casually enters their house through the window and looks around the area. Kakashi doesn’t stop him, anymore, since this place is practically his second home.

“No, I haven’t seen him since this morning. He told me he’ll be training in the forest the entire day. I even made him lunch.”

“I see. So he’s training with that _guy_ again.” Naruto sulks. Allowing his body to slump on the corner of the room before turning his attention on the materials Kakashi set aside. “What are you doing anyway?”

“Well, ever since Hotaru has awakened his sharingan. He’s been telling me he wants to make his dad proud by wearing his clan symbol but I’m really bad at sewing. I should have left this matter at Gai’s hands instead. He’s the expert.”

He then shows Naruto what he’s done so far.

“Wow, you really suck at sewing Kaka-sensei.” Naruto didn’t even try to sugar coat the words, even his face shows full honesty on how unimpressed he is in Kakashi’s sewing prowess. Instead of feeling insulted by it, Kakashi merely agrees, “I know.”

* * *

“It appears you have improved well. Hotaru.” Obito lets out a hum after dodging the attack. “Where did you manage to copy that jutsu?”

“My Father is starting to teach me all of the jutsus he copied from his enemies.” Hotaru replies. “Well, he only taught me around 5 but that’s a start, right?”

“That’s impressive. Considering a child in—how old are you again?”

“Eleven.”

Obito scoffs to himself. _Yeah right._ He’s seen this tactic before, aside from hiding their castes and other things, some shinobis even keep their real age a secret. It actually came a surprise when he and Rin found out Kakashi lied about being the same age as them and was actually two years younger than them just so he could enter the academy early. So Obito kinda figured Kakashi would be using the same tactic on his son.

“I think we should be taking a break.” He announces when he notices Hotaru’s panting heavily.

The child nods in agreement.

They both settle down on the floor under a huge tree, the branches of the tree gives them the perfect shade from the perfect sunny weather.

Hotaru takes out a lunch box from his bag and offer it to Obito first, “My Father prepared one for me but you can eat some if you’d like Tobi-san, my Father always give me big portions.” Obito smiles, and takes one egg roll. Moving his mask at the side, Obito starts eating the food. _Huh, Kakashi’s cooking skills have improved over the years_. Sure, having Hashirama cells on half of his body means he doesn’t need to drink or eat anything to survive but on occasions he does so just for the sake of nostalgia. Sure it screwed up some of his biology but without it, he’d be dead.

“How is it Tobi-san?”

“Delicious.”

Hotaru then lets out a smile. Obito smiles behind his mask as well as he watch the child eat the rest of the meal. Hotaru has grown well in Obito’s point of view, he can’t put it to words but there’s something about the child that makes him feel proud. It reminds him of the time when he first saw him attempting to cast the fire ball jutsu, supposedly he shouldn’t concern himself with his former teammate’s son but it almost felt like something made him attract to the boy and before Obito realizes it, he was training the boy under his wing. Even the name he got, ‘Tobi-san’ was from Hotaru.

_Obito mentally chastised himself on why he kept on helping this kid with his ninjutsu. Though a sense of satisfaction and pride well up on his chest when he saw the kid doing a grand fire ball jutsu._

_“How did I do, Tobi-san?” his bright black eyes have always made Obito marvel at how expressive they are. Certainly, Hotaru didn’t inherit it from Kakashi. Hmmm, it appears that the other dad did contribute something useful to Hotaru after all. That and a bigger amount of chakra reserves._

_“Good.” He answered and the child cheered loudly. It almost remind him of himself when he was—wait, what is he even thinking? No, the past shouldn’t matter. Nothing should matter in this useless reality. Shaking his confusing thoughts, Obito diverted the subject as he asked, “I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while now Hotaru, but why are you calling me Tobi-san?”_

_“Hmm? I dunno, probably because the mask you wore the first day we met reminded me of a kite I owned once.”_

_“A kite huh?” Obito mused himself. “Tobi*… I like that name.”_

_“Yeah!”_

_“So aren’t you going to ask me why I keep on wearing the mask?”_

_“Not really. I mean my Father wears one all the time but that doesn’t mean I don’t trust him nor he doesn’t trust me and besides I don’t think it matters whether or not you’re wearing a mask Tobi-san, I still trust you.”_

_Obito was caught off guard by this. Not once has anyone put so much trust in him like this, not even Madara-sama (he had found out about the cursed seal in his heart a few months ago)._

There’s something the way the kid presents himself that sorta makes Obito proud, protective, comfortable, at ease—home. That he can’t even feel even when he’s with Zetsu nor with the other members of the Akatsuki

“Tobi-san, are you alright?”

“Yeah, why would you think I’m not?”

“You’ve been spacing out for a while now.” he answers with a worried look on his face. “I’ve calling out to you for a few times already and you don’t seem to be responding. I was wondering if you’d like the last piece of rice ball.”

“It’s fine. I’m not that hungry anyway.” The kid looks doubtful at first but eventually, he eats the food. Obito watches him finish eating before stating, “Come on now Hotaru. Break time is over. This time I’ll teach you how to control your chakra.”

“I already know that!”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” he teases before ruffling the silver tuff hair of Hotaru.

* * *

After giving up on sewing, Kakashi and Naruto shared a meal. In fact, Kakashi always made sure the house always has food for Naruto since this place has practically become a second home.

“So tell me, who’s this guy Hotaru’s training with.” Kakashi hadn’t touch much of his food as he’s still on the point where he’s still teasing his team on what’s underneath the mask. What’s even funnier is that Sakura and Sasuke have been pressuring Naruto to reveal Kakashi’s face since they’ve known each other longer.

Naruto grabs one bowl of food after another within a matter of minutes, “Dunno, I mean all I know is that he calls him Tobi-san.” Naruto answers before munching on the other food.

“Tobi-san? There’s no one in the village with a name like that.” Kakashi lifts a brow. His worry starts to rise.

“Huh. I don’t think he’s from around here. Hotaru says Tobi-san always comes back to his hometown after their training.”

“And where does he live?”

Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

 _Ok. Calm down._ “How often does he train with him?”

“Around once a week or so, though he told me he’d sometimes see him more than once in a week.” Naruto finally stops eating, his body slouching at the chair.

“Do you know what he looks like?” Perhaps he can track him.

“I don’t know. I tried to see who the guy was since Hotaru talks highly of him but it always end up me not being able to meet him. Though I did manage to take a glimpse before he disappeared.”

“And?”

“He looks weird. Like full mask with one hole in the right eye and wears everything black.”

“I see thanks Naruto.” Kakashi then stands up. There’s no doubt, it’s someone suspicious, there are plenty of people who wears masks and cloaks entering the village daily. Perhaps they’re trying to obtain some kind information from Hotaru, but why train him? It doesn’t make sense. Kakashi taught Hotaru to be cautious to strangers and Hotaru has a good sense if something’s wrong, so why would he allow someone, a stranger no less, to train him? It all doesn’t add up.

“Where are you going Kaka-sensei?” he hears Naruto voice from afar when he plans on jumping out from the windowsill.

“To look for this ‘Tobi-san’.” He replies, hoping that his son is not in some kind of danger. “Don’t worry Naruto, I just want to talk to him.”

“But…”

“I’ll be fine. I promise.”

…

..

.

Despite of the modernization of the village, there are still plenty of trees growing at the corners of it and Kakashi knows the place where Hotaru normally practices. Masking his aura, Kakashi scouts the area for anything or anyone suspicious but he couldn’t detect anything. The only chakra signature he could detect was Hotaru’s and it appears that his son is unharmed.

Letting out a sigh of relief. Kakashi approaches his son, who’s on top of a tree, dangling upside down.

“What are you doing?” he asks with his usually flat tone, trying to mask the surge of worry and relief he felt a few seconds ago.

“Father!” Hotaru screams when his attention was distracted and clung on the tree brunch for dear life.

Kakashi chuckles when he sees his son pouting at him for ruining his concentration. Seeing him this dedicated in honing his skills reminds Kakashi of himself when he was young. “Sorry, sorry. Come on, I’ll catch you.” He spreads his arms wide open and soon Hotaru lets go of the tree branch.

Kakashi catches him with a little omph! “What are you doing? You know you could have gotten yourself hurt with what you’re doing.” He then holds on to his son a little tighter, his nose burying on the short soft hair of his son. Hotaru’s scent is still one of his favorite scents.

“I’m sorry…” Hotaru mumbles and Kakashi could feel his hand wrapping around on his neck.

As much as Kakashi wants to bask more on the scent of his son, he smells something else on Hotaru and this scent, he can’t even explain it.

_Why...how? This smell…_

Kakashi forgot about it but there’s no doubt, the small scent on his son’s hair is definitely from the guy he slept with 12 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh... will kakashi meet obito in the next chapter or will it be a different uchiha?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's pretty tough to mix fannon and canon scenes together so hopefully this came out a bit readable and happy lunar new year everyone!

No it can’t be…

He thought he had forgotten the scent. It happened more than a decade ago but with a single whiff from his son’s hair. Kakashi could immediately tell it was from the same guy he slept with all those years ago.

Could this be the reason why Hotaru is close to him?

Is this Tobi person really the one who he thinks it is?

But that’s impossible… everyone from the Uchiha aside from Itachi, Sasuke and his son are all dead.

Unless…

He’s a survivor.

If that’s the case, why didn’t he return to the village? Things are not adding up. Just who is he? Kakashi had been pondering on this ‘Tobi’ person for a while until he’s been trying to search for him, but to no avail.

As much as Kakashi would like to delve on this deeper, he can’t the chuunin exam is currently happening and he still needs to keep on a watchful eye on his other children.

Before finding out his real identity, if this Tobi person is not harming his son in anyway, Kakashi guesses it’ll be fine.

* * *

Obito observes Hotaru doing a set of continuous moves from casting a fire grand ball jutsu, to throwing shurikens with precise accuracy and controlling his chakra. He has to say, ambushing the kid’s team was a great idea, not only did it activate his sharingan but it also appears that he can use it better than Sasuke. Perhaps if he’s fully trained, he could recruit him just like what he did with Itachi.

“You’ve done a great job kid.” Obito comments. “Here, I’ll give you something.” He then proceeds on giving Hotaru a long set of iron strips connected to each other.

He chuckles upon seeing the child’s reaction. “What’s that?”

Obito knows it’s an orthodox-looking kusari*, it had longer stripes of iron instead of heavy chains but hey, he was experimenting on different types of materials all over the country. They were supposed to be used for his gunbai but he found a better material to use.  “This will be your secret weapon.” Obito then gives the weapon to Hotaru.

The child accepts it, trying to hide the difficulty in carrying it. Actually Obito finds the action quite endearing. “But it’s a useless piece of iron.”Hotaru examines the kusari, letting his hands run all over it.

“Don’t be like that Hotaru.” Obito chides. “You should know that no matter how deadly a weapon is. It’ll be useless if you don’t know how to use it properly.” When he said those words, the child looks at him eagerly. “In the shinobi world, you need to have an open mind. Any object can be use as a weapon if you only know how to be creative. You know, I once beat a very strong shinobi. He was fast, faster than anyone I’ve met and you know what weapon I used to beat him?”

“What?” there’s an obvious hint of excitement in the boy’s eyes.

“Shackles.”

“Really?” Hotaru cocks his head. Obito chuckles at the innocence of the child.

“Yes.”

“Oh! Did you also use that trick where you go through things?”

“Yes.”

“Amazing.” The child comments, his eyes glimmering in awe and adoration. There’s something inside of Obito that enjoys it very much. “Say, do you think you can beat the 4th with the same tactic? My Father said he was the fastest of them all.”

Obito lets out a small laugh. “Probably.” If only the child knew who truly killed Minato. “Anyway, let me show you how any object can be used as a weapon. Remember, the more your enemy doesn’t expect what weapon you have the more it is in to your advantage.”

Hotaru nods enthusiastically and looks at Obito when he fully laid the kusari. “In the shinobi world, any object can be used as a weapon. The more you know how to utilize it, the more it is to your advantage. Just like what you said earlier, this only looks like a useless piece of scrap iron but if you know how to utilize your chakra in it. It can catch your enemies off guard. Let me demonstrate.” Obito then focuses his chakra on the tip and throws in in the tree, piercing it in one clear shot.

“Woah!”

“See? Now this is where all your chakra manipulation come into important play…” he continues on explaining and proceeds on training Hotaru.

* * *

Plenty of things had happened since he left the village. Who would have thought he would be back here so soon?

Itachi is sadden by the news of the 3rd dying but he couldn’t let his emotions control him right now. He’s back in Konoha, he needs to remind the remaining elders that he’s still alive and better keep their promise in keeping Sasuke safe.

It’s not his main priority right now, but he still needs to make sure Sasuke is being treated better. He has heard the news of Orochimaru biting him and giving him the curse mark. It almost took all of his willpower to not kill the snake and cure his brother. But he needs to calm down, he still has a façade to play after all.

Sure, he and his partner are assigned to take the 9 tails jinchuriki but he needs to warn anyone, someone about ‘Madara’s plan.

Itachi has been thinking of ways to leave clues without anyone getting suspicious and so far none of his ideas have gone out foolproof. If worse comes to worst, he’ll end up leaving the village without any warning.

“It’s been a while Kurenai-san, Asuma-san.” He greets them curtly. He can’t really break his cover or else Kisame will be suspicious of him.

They’ve been followed by the two since the tea house and it brings his heart at ease to know Sasuke is doing well despite of his current predicament and that Kakashi is the one who’s taking care of him, it appears the late Hokage did keep his word and Itachi couldn’t send enough prayers to thank him for it.  

“It’s pretty brave of you to come back here in the village Itachi. It’s either you have a death wish or you’re too full of yourself most especially since you bring another S-class criminal with you.” Asuma replies with his usual laid back personality but the threat is very much present.

“Neh, Itachi-san it appears the people from your village doesn’t favor well with defectors.” Kisame replies, preparing to remove Samehada from his back. Itachi knows it won’t end well once Kisame is in action.

“Please do not interfere with my affairs… you will only be killed” he warns, if there are still some lingering emotions among them as friends, then it would have been better if they’ll listen to him now. Itachi is already done seeing blood of his loved ones on his hands.

Both Asuma and Kurenai prepares for a fight, “What is your purpose being here?” Asuma asks taking out his weapon. Kurenai has already signed for a genjutsu but Itachi easily reflects it back to her and throws her near the river.

“So you’re ready to get rough?” Kisame prepares for battle and attacks Asuma.

“Make it quick.” Itachi says, his mind is now running on thoughts on how he could save Asuma and Kurenai from Kisame’s wrath. “and don’t be too excessive about it. We don’t want to alarm anyone else about our presence.” he adds, hoping that he’ll be able to buy time on whatever reinforcement will come.

Kisame merely lets out a grunt, Itachi takes it as a yes, as his partner continues on fighting Asuma while he stares at Kurenai who seems to be finding another way on how to beat them. What should he do? Itachi wonders and suddenly, he notices someone casting a water jutsu similar to Kisame’s.

“Kakashi-san…” he mutters, hiding the relief in his voice.

“So that’s how you copied my jutsu.” Kisame is obviously intrigued by him. “So you the other one who has the same eyes as Itachi-san, huh? The great copy ninja Kakashi Hatake.”

Kakashi stares at him and Itachi flinches, now is not the time to panic. Having him here means Itachi could tell him the Akatsuki’s plans better yet…

“To think you’re back so soon Itachi and along with one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden of the mist who has the weapon of Samehada, Kisame Hoshigaki.”

“Heh, it’s great to have someone know me by appearance alone.”

“Why are you here?”

Itachi knows Kisame has a full intention on fighting against Kakashi but he can’t allow it. Kakashi might be the key for all of this fighting to stop, if only he could talk to him personally… then it hit him, if he use Tsukuyomi on Kakashi, he might be able to talk to him there considering its his own space-time but he doubts Kakashi will believe him and even if he does, he knows Kakashi is bound to tell the other about it and his post in the Akatsuki might be compromised so… Itachi has nothing else to do but—

“Everyone close your eyes!” Kakashi shouts. Itachi’s impressed how fast Kakashi could detect of his eyes turning into mangekyou. “Don’t try to look at his eyes, only people with sharingan can fight against him.”

Always so perceptive, if only he could just leave clues for him to pick up. _I’m sorry._ He apologizes mental and brings Kakashi in Tsukuyomi. To be tortured as a cover up, at least with this method he won’t die and he knows Kakashi will recover from it. He could have killed him then and there but he knew he needed a way to somehow bring him back to them. He just needs him validation on a certain thing.

(In a world where everything is dark and silent, Itachi has Kakashi tied like a scarecrow and repeatedly stab for 3 days)

A pained scream escapes from Kakashi and a sound of someone falling soon follow. “…I-it’s…not over…yet…” he gasps.

“What’s wrong Kakashi?!” Kurenai asks her eyes still shut tight.

“What just happened?!” Asuma blindly inquires.

“That jutsu you used… isn’t it the one that causes one’s spirit to be broken down? I’m surprised he’s still alive.” Kisame comments with a smug look on his face. “However, be careful Itachi-san since that “eye” is dangerous to you as well.” of course, Itachi knows how much toil it takes on using the mangekyou but this is the only way he could think of and to be frank, he’s fine in paying this price as long as he can manage to pull off this plan.

“Kisame, get rid of the two. We’ll be taking Kakashi-san with us.” That’s right, he could use Kakashi’s connection to Naruto or even the sharingan as an excuse. He’s sure, ‘Madara’ wouldn’t mind.

Kisame chuckles and as he’s about to attack the two. Gai appears. He can’t afford to have another of them appear, so, “Kisame be careful of that guy.” He warns, Itachi knows just how dangerous Gai can be.

“You can open your eyes the two of you.” Gai says and takes Kakashi in his shoulder.

“How about Itachi’s sharingan?” Asuma asks, still wary about opening his eyes.

As Gai is about to explain, Kisame attacks him. Itachi is getting worried, if Gai’s here he knows the rest will follow. “We’re running out of time, Kisame take Kakashi-san and let’s leave.”

“Tch. So troublesome.” Kisame grumbles and attacks Gai, causing the other to be thrown far away before taking Kakashi.

 _I’m sorry Kakashi-san but I need you to cooperate with me for a while._ He thinks to himself before disappearing.

* * *

Hotaru is startled when Uncle Gai came and told him something was wrong. When he came to the scene, he sees ANBU members taking his aunt and uncles out of the water, he goes to the most familiar of them all.

“Uncle Tenzou, what happened?” he asks.

“They’ve been attacked. Gai-san had contacted me about a weird appearance of a certain group.” Tenzou replies, he helps Gai in getting up.

“Uncle Gai are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine but your father…” the look on his uncle’s face. It makes Hotaru worry as to what has happened to his father? Why isn’t he here? If he recalled, his father said he’ll be spending the day with Sasuke.

Mustering the courage, Hotaru asks, “What happened?”

“They took him.” dread goes to Hotaru’s face and tries not to panic. He can’t have his father get hurt. He wants to run after the group but he knows he can’t take them on by himself. “Go on little one. I’ll be fine, I just need to make sure Asuma and Kurenai are taken care of.”

With a nod, Hotaru leaves along with the other ANBU members.

…

..

.

To be honest, up until now. Hotaru still refuses to believe it. He always thought Big Brother Itachi killing the entire clan was just a rumor but he was proven wrong. How could someone he looked up to, admired to be, turned into a monster. Not only did Itachi killed his entire clan, his dad but he also kidnapped his father and now…

Itachi’s partner is fighting off the ANBU members while he’s there at the corner left awestruck at the sight of his big brother standing beside his unconscious father.

“Why?” he asks with a trembling voice, his eyes beginning to water.

* * *

Itachi didn’t expect to meet Hotaru-kun this early. He can’t believe how much he’s grown since he last saw him.

“Return my father.” He growls, Itachi remains stoic.

Kisame chuckles. He is far too happy to knock down all the ANBU reinforcement with no problem and now, his attention is on Hotaru. Charging in, Hotaru easily dodges Kisame, with his small size, he easily evades Kisame’s attacks and wraps him with a strip of iron.

“Heh, what are you going to do? Those are just useless heaps of scrap.” Kisame tugs on the kusari with no fear of what will happened but the looking on Hotaru’s eyes—so full of determination—makes Itachi wonder in anticipation.

“That’s true but I worked my way around it.” he then released lightning all over it causing Kisame to be stun.

“You’ve grown well.” Itachi comments, his body still haven’t fully recovered from the use of mangekyou. When Hotaru turns his head to Itachi, Itachi is surprise to see Hotaru having a sharingan, it still has one tomoe on it. This definitely confirms his suspicion.

“That’s rich coming from you.” He says and moves away from Kisame. “you’re the one who taught me what real strength is.”

Then Itachi remembers that scene where he told Hotaru where real strength comes from.

“Hotaru-kun…” he doesn’t even know what to say. Should he put him on Tsukuyomi?

“Why did you do it?” Hotaru asks angrily with tears running down his face.

“Impressive.” Kisame gets up and attacks Hotaru again. “They don’t make brats like you in this village anymore.”

“You don’t need to patronize me.” the child responses and dodges Kisame’s attack.  “Tobi-san has been keen on training me.”

 _Tobi-san?_ Itachi somehow heard that name in the compound before. Kisame smiles and as he is about to use Samehada’s power, Itachi could hear the rest of the reinforcement coming their way, “We did not come here to start a war. Regrettably this is nothing more than nonsense. Let’s leave.” He says, he may not have left any message for them but now, he knows he has a way to break through the mess ‘Madara’ is planning to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for any half-assed writing, i tried to edit this on the last minute so might have skipped over some parts but i hope you still guys like it! :D
> 
> warning: there's a non graphic detail of sex in this chapter (i don't know how to write smut)

Things have been overwhelming lately. The flashes of news being thrown into her face have brought Tsunade to a standstill. She doesn’t know who, what, or when to react first. Her life leaving Konoha had been troublesome but a fun one and so when she heard the news of her mentor dying—assassinated by Orochimaru nonetheless, she didn’t know what to feel, even when her old teammate and friend Jiraiya came along and told her to become Hokage, she rejected him, her feelings still conflicted until she met the spunky, blond boy, Naruto, whom Jiraiya brought along and challenged her, not to mention Orochimaru appearing and asking for her help. It was all too overwhelming for her. All too much.

But this, healing people and scolding them for their incompetence is something she’s natural at. It’s the one that comes natural for her. “What a disappointment.” She lets out a breath. “To think you been taken down by two insurgents and you’re supposed to be a genius Kakashi.” She had her arms cross around her chest, her gaze stern at the man slouching in front of her.

“I’m sorry.” It’s all the Kakashi could say. The lingering glare of Gai is starting to bore into her skull she gives him a glare, to be patient she’ll heal his student soon, but right now she still needs to lecture this one on how to be a proper ninja.

“And to be rescued by your own student. How pitiful.” She then shifts her attention at the boy, who alarmingly have the same silver hair as Kakashi but looks like an Uchiha before taking a step back to follow Gai for her next patient.

“He’s not my teacher.” The boy quips.

Tsunade turns around, “What?”

“He’s my son.” Kakashi answers.

What on earth is happening? She only left Konoha for what? Around more than a decade or so years ago and this much has changed? “I think I need to talk to Kakashi alone. Everyone else get out.” Gai and the kid had worried looks on their faces but does what she says.

“Mind telling me what’s going on? You’re only what 26? And you already have a son?”

“I’m 28—“

“Don’t lie to me brat. Your parents were my friends and I was the one who aided your mother when she gave birth to you.”

With a resigned sigh, Kakashi looks up to her. “You must have heard the rumors about it.”

“Yeah apparently being back in the village for a few days I already heard all the rumors.” She replies sarcastically with an eye roll. “And besides, I know you were an omega from the very beginning. So tell me, how did this happened? To be knocked up at 14, it’s unusual most especially to someone like you. So where’s your husband?”

“I raised my son on my own, well Gai and the rest have helped me but there’s no father. I didn’t want to meet him, not until some convincing on my friend’s side but when I wanted to, the entire clan was massacred. My son is an Uchiha, Lady Tsunade, and he has already awakened his sharingan a few months back. He’s a good kid, I… I may not have been the perfect parent but I know Hotaru is already a better person than me. I mean, if it weren’t for him, I would have been subjected to who knows what by the Akatsuki.”

Tsunade just observes him talk, there’s still so many things swarming on her head right now but there’s also other things that keeps her mind busy. She’ll just have fix this matter in the future. “I see, too bad I wasn’t able to see you struggling on how to take care of your child. I did have a few good laughs when your parents raise you.”

“Don’t worry Lady Tsunade, Hotaru’s still young. There’s still plenty of time for you to see me fail at parenting.” He gives her a weak smile behind his mask. Seriously, Kakashi should show his face more often.

With a snort and a hard slap on Kakashi’s back Tsunade left.

* * *

Kakashi is lying on the hospital bed. His body have been recovering nicely, it’s not yet on the 100% but it’s getting there and it’s all thanks to Lady Tsunade’s treatment. Well, his back is still hurting from the slap he got earlier from her.

“So how’s Lee?” he asks lazily, his normal eye looking at the scenery outside. Gai is sitting beside him, doing some sewing. “I heard about Lady Tsunade’s diagnosis on him.”

“We had a long talk about it.” Gai lets out a sigh. His usual energetic and enthusiastic energy all gone down to the drain and it almost feels like Kakashi is talking to a normal human being instead of his youthful rival. Which is alarming. “And I really can’t force my decision on Lee. So whatever will happened tomorrow, it’ll be all Lee’s decision.”

“So you think he’ll risk it?”

“I don’t know but I also gave Lady Tsunade my own piece of mind after hearing the result.”

“I see. That’s nice, I think it might actually motivate her to do a better job.” He jokes while allowing his body to lie back at the lumpy hospital bed.

“Say rival, why are you allowing Hotaru to wear the Uchiha symbol? Didn’t you fear that it’ll get an unwanted attention?” Gai proceeds on showing Kakashi a piece of Hotaru’s shirt in which he finished stitching the Uchiha symbol at the back.

“You don’t have to be worried about that Gai, I have a plan for it.” he replies with a mischievous smile on his face.

Gai then gives him a disapproving look, “Don’t tell me you’re planning to use reverse psychology on him.”

“No. Hotaru stopped falling for it since he was 10. I was thinking of a simple henge you know, like everyone else will see the Hatake clan symbol while we’re the only one who can see what it truly is.”

“That might actually work.” Gai hums.

Kakashi hopes so too. He’s not even sure if his plan would work but it’s just… the way Hotaru looks at him with his sad puppy dog eyes, Kakashi can’t say no to him. Plus if his plan fails, he knows Hotaru can defend himself, it’s just Kakashi hopes Danzou won’t be interested in his son’s sharingan.

* * *

Obito is lurking at the forest, waiting for Hotaru to appear. He hasn’t been back in the village for a few days and hopes that the kid won’t sulk about his long absence.

Ever since he heard about Itachi attempted to take Kakashi instead of the jinjuriki, Obito wanted to learn more about his plan but he can’t distract Kisame and Itachi on their mission. So he stalked them hoping he will be able to get any piece of information but failed. So instead, he had told Pain to monitor their actions more from now on.

Upon seeing the familiar tuff of silver hair. Obito has shown himself only to feel something is off. Appearance wise, there’s no doubt it’s Hotaru whose in front of him but there’s just something off. Call it an instinct but Obito knows it’s not the kid.

Jumping further away, he states, “Drop the henge.”

“You’re good.” The voice is familiar, there’s no doubt it’s Kakashi transforming himself as Hotaru. With a puff of white smoke, he reverts back to his own self. “No wonder my son respects you.”

His hands have been itching, his body tensing and heart beating fast. He’s never been close to him since… since _that_ night and the alpha inside of him have been growling to finish what he had started.

 _Take him!_ The feral part of him roars.

“So he’s talked about me huh? I’m disappointed.” Obito knew the consequences of being found out that’s why he let the kid swore secrecy if he wants to be trained by him but apparent he got the short end of the deal.

“No. If he had told me, I would have stopped it a long time ago.” he replies, his hand have taken out a kunai from his weapon’s pouch. “Just who the hell are you?”

“Would you like to know?” he snorts, but before anything else.

Kakashi attacks him. Obito uses Kamui to let his attack slip pass him and kicks Kakashi at the back with ease. His counter attack didn’t faze Kakashi and continuously attacking Obito with the kunai. Obito finally finds an opening in Kakashi attack and then kicks him in the stomach only to realize it is a lightning shadow clone, causing Obito to be electrocuted.

The original Kakashi pops out from the ground with a chidori in his hand. Still feeling a bit sluggish from the recent attack, Obito uses his Kamui to allow Kakashi to pass through him before catching him by the wrist causing the chidori to fade and throwing him on the nearest tree trunk.

Obito can hear something breaking when he threw Kakashi, it might be the tree breaking or his bones but for Obito, it doesn’t matter. Kakashi attacked first, so it was only out of self-defense.  

Tsukuyomi must have some lingering effects on him for Obito had noticed Kakashi been weak, weaker in his current state. Though, there’s a nick of satisfaction in beating Kakashi this easy.

Yet there’s still some lingering anger in his mind. He approaches Kakashi and steps on his hand when he sees the omega taking out another kunai from his pouch. The thought of Kakashi sleeping with someone else, someone in his clan and having Hotaru makes Obito growl in anger. He thought—no, he truly believed that the night they spent together was something special for the two of them.

Though, he guesses, Kakashi didn’t thought of it like he did. With anger burning in his head, Obito places his feet on Kakashi’s shoulder before gripping his silver locks. His singular eye boring directly at his former teammate. He pushes his feet further with much force, there’s a smile on his face when he sees Kakashi wincing in pain. It gives him much joy to see his old comrade, the one where everyone lauded for being so great and talented, disoriented and weak in front of him.

He wonders what Kakashi’s reaction would be to know he was beaten by him—by the class clown? It might be hilarious or then again it might be something entirely different. For all the years Obito has stalked the other, Kakashi has this weird talent of being unexpected.

Should he really take the risk? His hands have been twitching to remove his mask for a while now. But why? Would anything change if he’ll reveal himself to Kakashi? He doesn’t think so. None of this will matter. This reality is an illusion. Soon, once his plan is complete—then it’ll probably be the time where _his_ reality would only matter.

Yet…there’s just something, something in his mind that keeps telling him to reveal him. He should have planned this sooner. Weigh the pros and cons of compromising his identity but then again, it’s just the two of them here and Obito’s pretty sure Kakashi wouldn’t spill his secret to anyone, well if he does, then he can just silence him.

With a verdict, Obito removes his mask.

* * *

 

It wasn’t the removal of the mask that catches Kakashi off guard but rather the familiar scent flooding his nose. His cheeks instantly flush bright red from the recollection of his first time with this complete stranger, so his suspicion is true then, this guy is truly is Hotaru’s father.

Yet somehow in his mind, he still wants to deny it. Why did he appear now? Is he planning to take Hotaru with him? Is that the reason why he’s here? The thought of his son being taken away had him retching. He tries to shake it off and looks at the man, whom he had slept with and only to be taken by another set of surprise.

“O-obito?...” he breathes out, eyes open wide in shock but the man in front of him remained silent. Stoic.

No, it can’t be.

Obito’s dead.

He saw him dying, remembers it like it was just yesterday after all, who could forget his first failure as a captain?

This must be a trick.

Using his good arm, Kakashi reaches out for his face. Tracing the once familiar feature, his fingertips gazing along the scarred area of the man’s face. This can’t be a henge, this all feels too real.

Basking in his scent again. The memory of their last encounter flashes in front of him as if the pieces of the puzzle have all come together.

_He still couldn’t feel anything. His legs have already given up on him, he can’t take another step. It’s becoming too difficult to breathe, his vision is getting blurry and his body is getting uncomfortably hot._

_Good, if no one will see him. Perhaps he can die of a heat stroke. He heard it’s common for omegas who’s been repressing much of their cycle to suffer from overheat and even die. Good, then maybe he can join his team soon. It’ll be better than living alone in this world._

_“You’re still a moron you know that Kakashi.” A familiar voice have called into him, Kakashi blinked his normal eye to see who it was but he still can’t see anything, only a blur._

_A hand was touching his shoulder, he wanted to pull it away but the feeling of someone touching him, actually helped in cooling his heating body, and that scent… it’s comforting… he must be an alpha._

_So this was going to happened huh? Letting out a resigned laugh, he allowed the alpha to hold—embrace him._

_To be honest, the alpha was still talking but to Kakashi all of his senses have gone dull. All he wanted was to sprawl for the alpha and begged to be taken._

_“Are we really going to do this? I don’t want to hurt you.” it’s the last thing he remembered the alpha asking, Kakashi didn’t even remember how he got back to his place. Did the alpha brought him here? If so, how did he know where he lived? How did he get pass his wards? There were millions of question going in his mind but all of his reason and logic have jumped off the window and he just giggled and licked the alpha’s ear, “yes. I want you.”_

_He knew his senses and everything else would damped when heats occurred that’s why he loathed being an omega. And this was one of the side effects of having to suppress his instincts for far too long. He gasps at every touch the alpha gave him, his body being oversensitive._

_But in every touch they do, every move they share, Kakashi’s mind became ‘clearer’ he could see the alpha in front of him. He had short dark spiky hair, one that he remind him of Obito, even the way his singular eye look at him. it was so full of intensity, just like how Obito used to look at him._

_Obito… why was he thinking about him?_

_He thought he had buried all of his feelings towards the other when he died._

_So why was he still thinking about him? “O-obito!” he screamed while clenching tightly on the alpha’s body when he finally felt being filled._

_He touched his scared face, cupping it just so he could stare at him earnestly as the alpha continue to move inside him._

“H-how, I mean… you’re dead…” he voices.

“Apparently not dead enough.”Obito retorts, his gloved hand have release his hold on Kakashi’s hair and caress his cheek. Kakashi remains frozen, still at shock.

“Don’t touch him!” when he looks back, he sees Hotaru kicking Obito straight in the face. The other man takes a step back, there’s an obvious anger boiling in Obito’s face but it softens when he realize it’s Hotaru.

Oh, god. No, nonononono. If Obito is the guy he slept with that night, then that means… he’s Hotaru’s…

“I don’t know who you are but if you try to touch my father again, I won’t show any mercy.” His son threatens while taking a fighting stance.

“I’m hurt you don’t recognize me Hotaru.” Obito says with a low laugh and places back his mask. “Does this mean nothing to you?”

“To…tobi…san?” there’s an obvious hint of pain and shock painted in his son’s face. But then it changed into determination. “It doesn’t matter, you hurt my father and I cannot forgive you.”

“Heh, ungrateful brat.” Obito mutters.

The two are planning on actually fighting each other. Despite of being a prodigy, there’s no way Hotaru could beat Obito with his current state, may be in the future but right now…  Kakashi needs to find a way to distract the two. Then an idea pops on his mind, “Hotaru don’t! He’s not our enemy.” He shouts, he tries to move his aching body but his body betrays him.

Hotaru stops from advancing and Obito lands a hit, Kakashi winces in pain when Hotaru falls on the ground, his omega instinct are now weeping for the hurt of his son and his mind immediately goes into panic mode, “He’s your son” He stares at Obito when he said those words and the other pauses on hi track.

“Wh-what?” behind that singular hole on his mask, Kakashi could tell Obito’s in disbelief.

“That’s right. He’s your son Obito. If you remembered what happened between us all those years ago, it all makes sense. Can’t you see the uncanny similarity?“

“No, you…he… you’re lying! This can’t be true! The time…you…I—argh!!!” he could see the other starting to lose composure, his hands have reach around his head as if he’s trying to make sense of it all before disappearing with a swirling motion.

As much as Kakashi wants to celebrate the disaster he averted, his vision blackens and the last thing he hears are the cries of his son.

…

..

.

Ah, to only be discharged a few hours ago and now admitted in the hospital again. Kakashi lets out a sigh. Gai is standing beside him, comforting his son along with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Kakashi just woke up and he knows his son has plenty of questions, and so does Gai. But all he could focus right now is the bruise on his son’s cheek, he feels guilty about it like it his fault on why his son is hurt.

He tries to get up only to be punch by Tsunade on the head. “Can’t you wait on being stupid for a few more days or so? You just recovered and now I’m healing you again.” she mutters as she proceeds on healing him.

“You should be gentle princess, no matter how much of a reckless person Kakashi is, he’s still a patient.” Jiraiya jokes with a laugh.

There’s so much he to explain to everyone yet his head still feels lightheaded. He only let out a small chuckle as a response. The disturbingly silence of the hospital helps his mind to be at ease.

Actually it’s quiet, too quiet…

Then the sound of door being unceremoniously opened, all of them look at who entered and realize it is Danzou along with two of his guards.

“Why are you here?” Tsunade demands.

Danzou merely spares her a glance before more ROOT agents appear and him announcing, “Hatake Kakashi and _Uchiha_ Hotaru, you two are under arrest for conspiring with a terrorist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh do i smell the end coming soon? lol jk, on the other hand. i'm planning to write a different fic and i was wondering what you guys are more interested in: a 4kk and obrn kindergarten au or obkk mob/mafia/yakuza au?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully the skipping scenes doesn't mess with the flow of the story too much T^T
> 
> and thank you so much for the 200 kudos!!! you guys are the best!!!

Obito still refuses to believe it.

How?

When?

What?

He’s so confuse. How did it even happened? Did Kakashi lie to him? Was it a ploy for him to stop attacking Hotaru? Obito’s not sure and right now, he has spent more than an hour in the Kamui dimension, circling around the dull colored area like some kind of a mad man.

“It can’t be real.” He says out loud. His head, it’s still aching, he can’t… no… it must be trick…His mind is going through all the scenarios, trying to make any logical sense from his latest encounter of his former teammate.

 _“He’s your son Obito.”_ Kakashi’s words still stuck on his head. Replaying itself as if it’s some kind of a mantra.

 _No, it’s a lie._ He reasons out. He knows, no, believes that this is all a lie. The time doesn’t add up, Obito was sure he was all over the lands, busy doing favors and recruiting members of the Akatsuki, when Hotaru was born but then…if… even  ** _if_**  Hotaru really is his child then… that means… the night when he helped Kakashi—

_Obito had no idea how many months it had been since his attack of Konoha by the nine-tails. He knew it was dangerous returning so soon. He did so anyway. He wanted to see with his own eye how much damaged had been done. To see how hopeless the people have become and to let them realized that this useless piece of reality is unworthy of living. To see this hellish reality burn and destroy along with everything he used to believe._

_Yet his mind have completely betrayed him and immediately thought of the only person he wanted to meet…_

_“The hell?” he muttered, almost all too loud. Obito was near the memorial stone, hiding from plain sight. He knew Kakashi was here around this time but what caused him to curse was the fact there was an enticing scent mingled with the one he was familiar with._

_He almost couldn’t believe his senses._

_Kakashi was an omega?! The new discovery almost caught him to choke. That would explain why that ‘moron’ seemed to be not interested in Rin—whose also was an omega or Kakashi was really just an emotionally stunted asshole and his whole caste is not involved in his complete ignorance of Rin’s feelings. Either way, most people got presented at the age of 12, some earlier while others later but Obito’s point still stood. So why the heck was Kakashi out in the open without any suppressants or scent blockers? Did he forgot about his upcoming heat or did he ran out of stock?—no, of all the years he knew the asshole, Kakashi would never forget, he’d always have spares. Then… that means he did this intentionally—_

_“I missed you.” He heard the other muttering, Obito shifted his attention back to the omega. He could tell Kakashi had been standing in the memorial stone a long time judging from how his body was shaking from the cold night air—or was it because of the heat? Obito’s not sure._

_There were tears running down his face. “I—I can’t do this without you… all of you… I’m lonely…I really wanted to join you all but I can’t… the life you risked, Obito, I can’t just throw it away. After all, didn’t you want to see the future?” Obito roll his eye when he saw how pathetically Kakashi attempted to be optimistic. If only Obito knew what would had happened, then he shouldn’t have saved Kakashi—at least then, he wouldn’t have to undergo such suffering like this. Or perhaps, he could ask him to join his side. With the two of them working together, they’ll be unbeatable; no that’s impossible, Kakashi would only distract Obito from his main goal._

That’s right! There’s no way, he could be Hotaru’s father because after stalking Kakashi, he left almost immediately. He got bored listening to Kakashi’s sentimentality—it hurt— that why he decided to leave.

“ _If you remembered what happened between us all those years ago, it all makes sense.”_  why does Kakashi’s words continue to cling to him? That jerk was the one who broke their promise to each other, so is he the one suffering?

Obito knows, he  ** _did_** left Kakashi alone after the memorial stone but he came back a few hours later, he remembered how his alpha didn’t stopped bugging him until he returned and check if Kakashi was alright.

_“You’re still a moron you know that Kakashi.” Obito really wanted to hit his head on the wall for being stupid. Why the heck did he even return to Konoha? And now look at him! He ended up reprimanding his former comrade when Kakashi’s legs gave up on him and he ended up stumbling on the way back home. It’s a good thing it was already late, there were not much people around aside from shinobis who were posted in the night shift._

_(Obito didn’t even have to knock out that **much** perverted alphas along the way.)_

_Kakashi’s one good eye looked at him, blinking as if he was trying to process who he saw. Obito could see the daze in them. With resignation, he held on to him._

_His body was hot, like really hot, it amazed Obito how Kakashi managed to endure such heat without screaming in agony. Was he planning to get himself killed with heat stroke? Obito knew such cases happened but he was not sure if that was Kakashi’s intention, he can’t read what that idiot had in mind._

_“Come, on. I’ll take you back to your home where it’s safe,” he said, Kakashi only let out a weak laugh in response. Obito sighed, so he guessed it’s true about omega’s getting dumber or rather, their senses become dull when heats come in play. He placed a hand around Kakashi’s shoulder, holding on to him tightly while his other hand held on to his waist (in Obito’s mind his alpha howled at the opportunity) to make sure Kakashi won’t fall off before performing a shunshin back to Kakashi’s apartment._

_Huh. The wards hadn’t been triggered. Did Kakashi forget to change his wards? That’s a bit of a weird._

_After putting Kakashi on his bed. Obito paused, his eye remained at how helpless and open Kakashi was. Now, it was getting dangerous and there were no words how much he thanked having a mask on his face right now. It helped him block most the scent plus the Hashirama cells on his body helped the alpha side of him to be calmer._

_He was just about to leave when he felt weak hold on his sleeve, he looked back and his breathing hitched. In front of him was Kakashi looking all red, his body glistening with sweat, his lips agape with saliva dripping down his mouth and eyes pleading with much lust._

_Obito already knew what the omega was asking before Kakashi could even ask._

_“Are we really going to do this? I don’t want to hurt you.” He said and sat beside Kakashi, allowing his hands to soothe the distressed omega by touching his shoulders. Obito knew even a little contact from an alpha could help an omega cool themselves._

_Kakashi immediately wrap his arms around his neck, he let out a small giggle which caused Obito to shudder in anticipation, it became even worse when Kakashi decided to remove his mask and lick the shell of his ear before whispering in a very seductive voice, “Yes. I want you.”_

Then after that…. everything else became familiar. Obito still could perfectly remember what they did that night; how their lips clash unto each other, passionately kissing and licking every intimate part of their body, how Kakashi clung onto him tightly, spreading his legs widely and begging for Obito to take him deeper, harder. Obito shudders upon remembering how Kakashi cried his name so many times.

It actually baffled him how, after that night, Kakashi didn’t sought out to find him. It hurt. Obito really believed something was going to sprout from their shared night together but he guessed, Kakashi wanted to play the ‘let’s-pretend-it-didn’t-happened’ card that it pained him but judging from Kakashi’s expression—

Obito pauses.  _Did he not remember? Or was he in too deep from the heat to realize it was him?_ Obito pinches the bridge of his nose. Of fucking course! How could he even forget such trivial information? Kakashi at that state was clearly not in normal functioning. Dammit! He should really have claimed him back then!

Anger now wells up his chest as he reminisce the remaining details of that night—

_He was the one who woke up first. Despite all of the sex, Obito didn’t feel tired. Was it all because of Kakashi? He wondered while looking at Kakashi, who was starting to fall asleep, his alpha growled and this teeth ached. He ignored all of those and focused on the important matters; why was Kakashi not surprised when he saw him? Why were his wards not triggered when he entered his place? Did he knew about him being alive? Is that the reason why he kept on calling his name when they had sex?_

_There were so many questions running on his mind right now. He knew it was dangerous if he’s bring it up, that’s why Obito waited for a few more minutes until he could assure Kakashi was asleep._

_He quickly wore his clothes, there was a small part of him screaming to claim the sleeping omega, Obito’s alpha ached to take him but he can’t, not like this. Not even when he heard Kakashi mumbling, “Don’t go.” In his sleep._

God, what did he do? His anger have now slowly turn into guilt Obito couldn’t believe it… he… he’s a father and had a family he didn’t even realize, no this can’t be, this reality, this isn’t real. This is hell. He refuse to—

His vision suddenly disrupts, Obito has realized sometime that whenever Kakashi uses his sharingan, he would seldom see what the other is seeing and right now it’s one of those times, though it’s an unpleasant sight.

He could see Danzou along with ROOT agents surround Kakashi, that bastard what is he planning to do?

* * *

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Jiraiya asks, his eyes glaring at Danzou. He knows nothing good will happened if this guy will appear; his teacher, the third, had perfectly warned them about him. Seriously, Jiraiya is only here to finalize his custody on taking Naruto with him, he didn’t plan to be involved on whatever scheme this mad man is planning.

“My men have noticed a strange presence for a while now. I had them investigate as to what it is and what they’ve found is something baffling. Apparently, there’s a mysterious masked man, whom fit the profile of a criminal, a terrorist whom killed hundreds of shino—“

“You’re lying! To—hmph!” Gai immediately holds on to Hotaru and uses one of his hands to close the kid’s mouth. This is troublesome, if Hotaru will continue on speaking, Danzou can use it against them as an evidence.

Danzou merely spares a glance at Hotaru then to everyone else. “And it appears you have not denied the accusation which makes you guilty of the charges. Men, take them.”

Jiraiya’s about to fight the approaching ROOT agents, to his surprise, Tsunade beat him to it as she walks towards Danzou, knocking out all the ROOT agents in one punch. “Don’t mutter such nonsense!” Tsunade declares, her eyes burning with fury. “I’m the Hokage and I won’t allow such thing to happen without seeing the evidence myself.”

“Be careful what you say Princess Tsunade.” Danzou warns with a glare. “Or else it’ll be a waste for you to end your reign as Hokage so soon.”

As soon as he finished speaking those words, one of the ROOT agents attack Tsunade. Luckily Jiraiya sensed the danger a few seconds ago and stops the attack. “Gai, take the kid and the princess away from here. I’ll buy you time.” He instructs and starts to sign for his toad mouth bind technique.

“But Jiraiya-sama…” Gai tries to protest, Jiraiya knows what he’s worried about.

“Don’t worry about Kakashi, I’ll take care of him.”

With a nod, Gai takes Tsunade and Hotaru into his arms despite of their protests and escapes through the window. All the ROOT agents struggled against to get away from his stomach and Jiraiya uses the opportunity to carry Kakashi into his arms and run away.

* * *

 

Jiraiya’s skills sure are impressive. Danzou looks around and sees how his ROOT agents trying to recover from Jiraiya’s ninjutsu. Letting out a sigh, he announces, “Fuu, Torune. You go after the child, kill anyone else who’ll interfere.” His two most loyal servants bows and takes their leave. Reinforcement should arrive soon but before that, Danzou can take on Jiraiya and Kakashi all by himself. After all, he has his ‘eyes’ to ensure his victory.

Those two can try to run and escape but Danzou will catch them. After all, he still have some unsettled business with Kakashi and if his operative’s report have come out true then… he can finally settle his score with Madara as well.

* * *

 

“Uncle Gai!” Hotaru tries to struggle as his uncle continues to hold on to him and along with the 5th. He’s lost for words. He’s having a hard time comprehending what’s currently happening; first his father tells him that Tobi-san is his dad and now, he’s being charged of being a criminal. It’s all too much for him to handle.

They stop a few kilometers away from the hospital, near a riverbank.

“Don’t worry about it Hotaru! I’ll protect you.” Gai promises with a bright smile after letting the two go.

“Tch. Don’t be so full of yourself Gai.” Tsunade replies with a scowled expression on her face. “My ANBU would have known Danzou approaching and warned me but it appears they didn’t. I can’t sense their chakra, my guess is that Danzou did something to them.”

“So Lord Danzou had planned this thoroughly huh?”

“It appears so. My ANBU reinforcement might take a while to hear the news and find us and I fear Danzou’s men will find us first before them.”  

“Then let’s buy your ANBU some time. We can handle them on our own!” Gai suggests and Tsunade nods in agreement.

“Let me help!” Hotaru offers, his hands clenching in what he can only think of as a mixture of anticipation and fear.

“Don’t be ridiculous brat. Let us handle this.” Tsunade cuts him off with a light pat on the head.

“But I want to help!” he knows it almost sounded like a whine but he can’t just stand there when he knows he can very much fight.

“Don’t worry about it. What kind of Hokage am I, if I can’t protect my own people from injustices like this?” she lets out a huge smile before turning her attention back to the now approached enemies.

Hotaru is speechless and can’t help but look in adoration at the recently inaugurated hokage.

* * *

 

Obito comes back to Konoha after his hasty retreat at his dimension. His mind is running wild at what Danzou is planning to do to  ** _his_**  family. He growls out of frustration, he runs around to see where they are, he tries to focus and see if he can see through Kakashi’s sharingan but he failed.

So he heads to the last place where he saw Kakashi was and it was in the hospital. On his way he sees Hotaru standing in the corner, watching as Gai, Tsunade and several ANBU members rounding up all the ROOT agents.

Relief comes to his mind when he sees, his son, his son! He can’t believe he’s even calling Hotaru like that, alive and well. Planning to leave, he hears Hotaru calling out to him. “Da—no, Tobi-san.”

“Who are you calling out Hotaru?” he hears Gai asking. “Are there still enemies approaching?”

“No, it’s… it’s my dad.” Hearing Hotaru say that actually brings something in his chest.

“What?” before Gai could fully react, he refocuses his attention back to fighting against the remaining enemies.

Obito refuses to emerge out of the shadows but he’s willing to listen to what Hotaru has to say.

“I’m still confused as to what happened. I can’t even believe what my Father had said about you but Father is with Jiraiya-oujisama and I think Danzou-san is fighting them. I don’t know where they are but please… save him!”

“I know…” he responds weakly, Obito doesn’t need to be told on what he need to do. Knowing that Hotaru’s in safe hands. He leaves and continues on his search for Kakashi.

* * *

 

Jiraiya lets out a pained groan before falling, his summons disappearing with a white puff of smoke and his hermit mode slowly shifting back to his old self. Danzou still had three remaining sharingan on his disposal and his right eye is still not used. Izanagi is a dangerous attack, it took both Kakashi and Jiraiya a few minutes to completely figure out what the jutsu is. To have the ultimate illusion of having complete control over one’s own personal reality. It’s dangerous, they’re lucky that they managed to survived this long but Kakashi’s not sure if that’ll be the cause soon.

Kakashi’s panting, his body wasn’t fully healed by Tsunade plus the effects of Tsukuyomi still continues to linger. He hates it when he’s useless like this and curses his currently weak state. He tries to keep himself from passing out, to focus on the enemy.

He still have a few chakra left for one last Kamui, he could make Danzou disappear but if he’ll use it, he’ll die a few seconds later. Kakashi can’t risk it, what if Danzou will use Izanagi on him? He can’t afford to lose, and right now he needs Jiraiya to be safe. His mind is also worried whether the others are safe, he’s even considering of surrendering himself in exchange for everyone’s safety but he’ll doubt Danzou will allow it.

Using the blood from his mouth, Kakashi summons his ninken to bind Danzou and uses he opportunity to check if Jiraiya’s fine. “Jiraiya-sama!”

Coughing out blood, Jiraiya lets out a breathy laugh, “I’m fine kid. You should have run when you had the chance.”

“I can’t leave you. After all this is all—“

Danzou had used one of his wind jutsu to free himself from the ninken. Kakashi returns all of his ninken back except for one, “Bull, I want you to take Jiraiya-sama away from here.” He instructs while gently placing Jiraiya’s body on Bull’s back, Bull nods before using running away.

“I’m surprise you didn’t try to stop me.”Kakashi observes, his sharingan starts to throb. No doubt, from overuse.

“My business isn’t with him, he can be dealt with later but right now…” as Danzou is about to lift the bandage from his right eye. Obito appears out of nowhere, his hand immediately gripping Danzou’s neck.

“It’s been a while Madara.” Danzou greets with little struggle.

“Indeed, I haven’t seen you since the Uchiha massacre.” Obito replies, his hand twitching, gripping on the neck tighter and tighter until there’s a sound of something snapping. His eye widen in surprise when he sees Danzou away from his grip, Kakashi could see the one eye of the sharingan closing from Danzou’s right arm.

 _He must have used Izanagi to get away from him_.

“What do you accomplish on doing this?”

“This is merely settling an old score I have with the omega for causing me so much trouble in the past.” Danzou replies. Kakashi grits his teeth at how condescending Danzou is sounding right now.  

“I highly doubt that. If that’s only the case then, why did you endanger the kid and the hokage? Are you planning to hit two birds with one stone are we?” Obito says darkly yet there’s a hint of mockery in them.

“Sharp as always, aren’t you Madara?” Danzou replies casually as if the two are familiar with each other.

Kakashi thought he heard it wrong the first time but, there’s no way he could have missed it this time. Is that what Obito is known now? Posing as Madara? Why?

“Not really but I can assure you, your plan will fail. For starters, you don’t expect to beat Tsunade so easily right? I’ve already seen your men being thrown to the ground by her as if they were nothing. It’s truly pathetic of you to think you can use this incident to kill her…” Obito continues on his chatter and ever so often, Danzou would react even the slightest at his words.

It took Kakashi a few second but he realizes Obito is stalling Danzou. Like a gut instinct, Kakashi assumes Obito wants him to attack Danzou when the older man is engulf with their conversation. He knows what to do and with his last ounce of strength, Kakashi uses Kamui to beat Danzou.

And as soon as he’s able to cast Kamui, his vision starts to blur out and his aim waivers a bit. Only managing to tear off Danzou’s right hand. Dammit, Kakashi was planning to take his whole body with it.

As Danzou is suffering from the sudden loss of his right arm, Kakashi sees Obito withdrawing something from his right hand and stabs Danzou in the chest with it.

“Yo-you…” Danzou mutters his eyes staring directly at Obito.

“There’s no amount of torture that could ever equate on how much I want you to suffer.” Obito growls and with one swift motion, he decapitates Danzou’s head.

Kakashi continues to breathe heavily. He’s starting to pass out, he had used the very last of his chakra on the last attack and he’s now suffering chakra depletion. Damn it, he’s not able to talk to Obito again.

He falls on the ground with a loud thud. His head is throbbing in pain, he’s not sure whether Obito is approaching him nor walking away. His vision have given up and the only thing he heard is,

“I made the mistake of leaving you back then but this time…. I won’t make the same mistake again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys are wondering why danzou didn't use shisui's sharingan in the end, well he did try but obito killed him before he can do it ( anyways i'll try to explain it more in Obito's POV next chapter)
> 
> until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i deleted chap 6 and moved it [ here ](http://privatter.net/p/3215833)

To be honest, Obito has never seen Danzou as a threat, actually he saw him more of an annoyance than anything else. That’s why when he knew about the incoming massacre of his clan, Obito merely agreed to help Itachi and made a few agreements with Danzou.

Obito knew all this unpleasantness and suffering wouldn’t last once he achieved his plan.

Yet… after seeing how Danzou was on the verge of killing Kakashi, he only had one thing on his mind and that was: to protect what’s going to be _his._

The Izanagi merely faze him, Obito wouldn’t be beaten by someone like Danzou. Plus with Kamui, Obito’s pretty much invincible. So when he saw the right eye slowly morphing into a different pattern, Obito quickly finished him in one efficient motion.

It’s not his ideal way to kill Danzou but it did the job. It was satisfying to be frank, though he wished he had more time to make it more painful than easily decapitating him, it almost felt like he sparred Danzou into an easier death.

Shaking those thoughts aside. Obito can now finally rejoice. Now, he won’t be bothered by Danzou’s consistent interruption and…

He hears Kakashi falling to the ground out of chakra exhaustion. The alpha in him screams. Obito knows it’s a bit risky but…

After taking Shisui’s eye, gouging it without finesses from Danzou’s head, keeping it in the safety of Kamui and haphazardly throwing Danzou’s head on the ground. Obito approaches Kakashi and says, “I made the mistake of leaving you back then but this time… I won’t make the same mistake again.”

* * *

“It’s been only days Hotaru, you should go back home and rest.” It’s all Hotaru keep on hearing ever since the sudden attack from Danzou and his men. It irritates him to no end, how can he rest when his father is nowhere to be seen? There’s no way they expect him to just sit back and do nothing.

Though, he can’t blame them, Lady Tsunade and the rest has been preoccupied with plenty of things lately.

Actually, since then, the entire village have been hectic. Not only did Danzou Shimura tried to arrest him and his father but also; Sasuke had defected and pursued Orochimaru which resulted to Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Lee and Naruto along with the Sand siblings to retrieve him but failed and some of them ended up badly injured. Not only that, but Naruto is also planning to leave the village to train, once his and Jiraiya-oujisama’s injuries have fully healed. The entire ROOT section of ANBU have been disbanded and is currently under the custody of the interrogation group handle by Ibiki Morino. All of the members have been interrogated and assessed to see if they’re in the proper mindset to be relocated in ANBU or not.

But what truly caused the village elders’ uproar was the fact how gruesome Danzou’s death was, ANBU found his decapitated corpse on the hospital rooftop, his right arm torn off and right eye gouged. It caused the village elders to be furious and demand justice—they didn’t even bother to listen to what Lady Tsunade and the others have experienced before he died—pinned the blame on his father.

Of course, Jiraiya-oujisama and the rest were there to defend his father but…

 _“If he’s not guilty then why did he disappear?”_ the voice of elder Homura still echoes in Hotaru’s head. Hotaru bit the bottom portion of his lip upon remembering that certain memory. He knows his father is not exactly a saint to begin with but he only kills within reason. He’ll never kill anyone brutally.

Hotaru knows about the bad things Danzou had done but… he truly believes his father didn’t kill him. It even made him feel guiltier that he can’t speak about Tobi-san’s existence since Uncle Gai and the rest have suggested to keep it hidden, for now, they all feared that if they’ll introduce a new suspect in Danzou’s murder, they’ll probably arrest Hotaru as well just like what Danzou did just because he is associated with him.

Aside from training, Hotaru has no idea who Tobi-san really is. He didn’t even know his real name, his job or even his face (the first time he saw it when his father confronted him). He heard his father calling him Obito but Uncle Obito died years ago, his father even witnessed it. Hotaru has heard the story countless of times yet when he recalled the way those two talked, it sounded like the two knew each other a long time. If they’re friends, no if Tobi-san really is his ‘dad’, then why did he hurt father, back then?

“ _Apparently, there’s a mysterious masked man, whom fit the profile of a criminal, a terrorist who killed hundreds of shinobis.”_

_“He’s not our enemy…_

_…he’s your son…_

_…can’t you see the uncanny similarity?”_

“Tobi-san…” he mumbles. “Just who are you?” he asks to no one in particular as he looks up at the dull grey sky, clearly rain will happen soon.

* * *

The low light of the candle is enough to see the hesitancy in Obito’s action.

“Are you going to leave again?” Kakashi asks while forcing himself to sit up from the bed, his normal eye looking directly at Obito. They’ve been in this situation before, Obito would only appear for a few minutes, either to bring Kakashi medicine or food and then leave without saying anything. Sometimes, Obito would sit at the side of the bed, stroke Kakashi’s hair when he thinks Kakashi’s sleeping and on rarer occasions, even sleep beside him.

“Why? Are you starting to miss me?” Obito retort with a hint of playfulness. Kakashi rolls his eye and didn’t say anything. Obito merely chuckles, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it.” He then disappears.

Kakashi lets out a sigh, allowing his body to lie back in the small makeshift bed. He couldn’t even tell how long he’s been here. The last thing he remembered, he and Obito defeated Danzou and Obito… he killed him.

And now he’s here, in an underground cave somewhere with the only escape route closed with a huge boulder since Obito has no use for it, Kakashi’s only quoting what Obito had told him. So basically, he’s trapped here all alone.

Even with a jutsu, Kakashi can’t do anything about it. Like he can cast anything in his current state. He had overused his mangekyou and can’t move. It’ll take weeks for him to fully recover and he hates being a sitting duck at this point. He needs to know what happened to Hotaru and the rest, are they alright? Of course they are, there’s no way Lady Tsunade and Gai can be beaten by people in ROOT.

 _That’s right, they’re fine._ Kakashi tells himself. Closing his eyes, Kakashi rolls in the sheets. Obito held him earlier, he could still feel the warmth of his skin against him, even the sheets still smelled like him. The scent, slowly soothes something inside of him and Kakashi refuses to acknowledge it’s the omega in him that feels calm by just the scent of Obito’s alpha pheromones.

It’s scary how Kakashi has gotten use to Obito’s scent. He didn’t smell like this when they were young and Kakashi never forgets anyone’s scent. It’s even impossible for someone to have their scents drastically change like Obito’s. It’s like there’s something in Obito’s body that made the alpha in him to change.

But what? He’s not sure. If only Obito would talk to him like he did when he first brought him here; 

_Kakashi jolted upon waking up. He immediately winced from the injuries he sustained and curse his body’s natural reaction after passing out. He looked around to see where he was, only to realize he was somewhere dark, damp and enclosed. There was only one candle illuminating the entire area, so it was difficult to fully make out what this place truly is. Though, there was one thing he was certain, Obito was there with him._

_“Obito…” he whispered, his throat felt dry. He forced himself to get up, Obito helped him before getting something._

_“Here, drink this.” Obito offered him a glass of water and Kakashi gladly took it. “How are you? Are you feeling any particular pain?”_

_“Well… nothing I haven’t felt before.” He retorted and returned the empty glass of water to Obito._

_He heard Obito sighing and felt something heavy on his shoulder only to realize Obito was leaning on him. “Are you alright?” Kakashi asks trying to mask his surprise, he guessed Obito’s still the same kid who craved affection and he lightly patting his back. Obito nodded as a response._

_There was an awkward silence._

_“H-how…are you alive?” Kakashi felt his voice breaking upon asking, as if he was not glad for his friend to be alive._

_“I really thought you were going to die.” He heard him murmuring. Kakashi already expected Obito to ignore his question. So he just continued on patting his back and allowed him to wallow on his emotion. Soon, strong arms made their way around his waist. “I saw you in trouble through your sharingan. You know, from time to time, I can see what you see.”_

_Well that explains how he found him. Kakashi stored that information for later questioning._

_“Hotaru and the rest were fine when I got there.” Kakashi let out a sigh of relief when he heard Obito said those words, at least he has now one less thing to worry about. ”I couldn’t think properly other than protecting you, I didn’t even held back when Danzou tried to kill you.”_

_“Yeah… he kinda had a grudge against me when one of his men betrayed him and failed to take my sharingan.”_

_“That explains why he loathes you. I thought it was something else.” Obito moved his head and his breathe felt tingly under his skin. It made Kakashi shudder, no one has held him this intimately before._

_“What do you think it would be?”_

_“I dunno. Maybe he wanted you. I mean, you’re an omega and it’s natural for…”_

_“Obito…the first and last guy I slept with, knocked me up. Do you really think I’ll just sleep with any alpha? I may not be the perfect role model but give me some credit.”_

_“..lieved…”_

_“Huh?”_

_“I said, I’m relieved.” With one smooth motion, Obito dragged Kakashi to lie completely in the bed, his head resting against Kakashi’s chest, his arms still wrapped around him. “I didn’t slept with anyone else either. I was actually hurt when you didn’t try to find me since. Thought you wanted to pretend it never happened between us and I was only lightly bitter about it but when I saw Hotaru, I thought he was your kid with some random alpha. It made me furious, you have no idea how much I regretted not claiming you. How much I wanted to claim you. My alpha ached and now… you’re here, all I can ever think of is to make you mine.”_

_Kakashi whimpered when he felt Obito’s canine teeth grazing along his neck. “Then do it.”_

_Obito immediately pulled himself away from him, his eye staring at him as if he was joking._

_“That night when you found me…” Kakashi could feel his cheeks heating up and he really didn’t want Obito to see him in such state. “I didn’t care anymore. I couldn’t feel anything, my mind stopped working. I tried to move on but it felt like I was in a dream, nothing felt real. Even getting up became like a chore how pathetic was I, right? Gai and the rest tried to cheer me up but I just… I felt like…it’s better for me…”_

_“To die of malnutrition? Heat stroke? Carelessness? Neglect?”_

_“You have no idea how painful it was, you idiot. If only you showed yourself earlier then…”_

_“I get it. You were depressed, sensei just died blah, blah, blah, you forgot to take care of yourself and got yourself lucky that I was the one who saw you. So what? When I’m done with my plan, nothing will matter. I’ll claim you then”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“This world is full of suffering and pain Kakashi and I don’t want you nor Hotaru to feel any more of it. I promise, I’ll make this all better.”_

_“How?”_

_Obito remained silent. His head resting snuggly at the crook of Kakashi’s neck. Basking in where his scent was the strongest at and didn’t spoke more._

Kakashi opens his eyes and wonders what Obito’s plan could be. He hasn’t said anything about it since then and he doubts Obito will talk more about it in the future.

With a sigh, Kakashi looks up at the stoned ceiling and wishes to recover soon.

* * *

Why?

Why does he feel unpleasant about this? Obito had done this countless of times before. Killing people is easy for him and yet…

He looks at his hand, the blood from the shinobis he slain starts to seep in his hand.

 _It’s still warm._ He thinks to himself and spares a look at what he has done. Blood splattered everywhere, bodies scattered all over the area— some are even beyond recognizable. He could feel his heart clenching, Obito never felt something like this before. Not even when he killed his fellow clansmen.

So why?

He thought he stopped feeling anything since the day Rin died but when he shared that _night_ with Kakashi, there’s something that had changed in him. All he thought the only thing he could feel was resentment, anger and hatred but now…

He had a family, he didn’t realize, it made him think. Maybe this world is—

No, this can’t be real.

Even if he has a family, he can’t allow them to live in such world were misery and agony is present. He needs to protect them, to let them know that there’s a better alternative than living in such wretched world.

That’s right.

This is for the betterment of everyone.

If the moon eye plan is successful, everyone will be happy and no one will be in pain anymore. He’s sure they’ll thank him when the time comes.

…

..

.

He has been berating himself since then. All these killings will be temporary, a means for an ends meet. Yet the feeling of doubt and uncertainty is still there, Obito froze when he saw the amount of people he killed. He can’t believe it, why is hesitating now? He’s close in reaching to his goal, but he begins to doubt why he’s even doing this in the first place?

He’s not sure anymore.

Madara had showed him how hellish this world is but… remembering how Hotaru would look up to him with such adoration and the feeling he gets when Kakashi is beside him… it makes him warm and happy inside.

No, he refuse to be persuaded by the idea he can still find heaven in a reality like this.

…

..

.

Is anything even real?

Obito wonders, he knows he had to kill anyone who’ll get in his way yet… is he really capable of going through such thing? To kill someone around the age of his son, is he willing to stoop that low?

Of course he is, Obito had killed his teacher and wife with no remorse or whatsoever. He had killed his own clansmen with no problem. He killed hundreds of people already.

All of those felt unreal, like a dream.

But…

Right now, he feels like he has awaken from what appeared to be a long and hellish nightmare.

…

..

.

He goes back to the cave. Removing his mask and coat, he approaches Kakashi’s sleeping figure. Obito observes at how peaceful Kakashi’s sleeping. He touches him, allowing his one good hand to run along those silky grey hair.

“You’re real…” he mumbles, not even realizing he cause the other to stir awake.

“Of course I am.” Kakashi retorts with slight annoyance.

“I can touch you, I can hold you, I can feel your warmth… why?” Obito’s doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore.

His mind is a complete mess.

* * *

Along with Lady Tsunade and Iruka-sensei, Hotaru waves goodbye to Naruto as his friend walks away from the village’s gate, eagerly anticipating his adventures with his godfather. Hotaru couldn’t help but feel sad, it’s like everyone he hold close is slowly disappearing. Uncle Gai, his team and the rest were there for him and they reassured him everything will be fine but there’s still the feeling of fear—the fear of losing anyone else.

…

..

.

Hotaru can’t sleep. He’s been thrashing around his bed, looking for the perfect position to sleep on but his mind continues to bother him. The idea that his father still haven’t been found had him worried, did Tobi-san do something to him? Hotaru doesn’t even want to entertain the idea.

Then he realize a figure at the corner of his room, “Tobi-san.”

“Hello” he causally waves his hand.

Hotaru takes out his weapons underneath his bed, his father had always taught him to be prepared at all times. His eyes glaring at his ‘dad’ the entire time.

He hears him chortling, “I have no intention of fighting you. I’m only here to leave you a message.” Hotaru lifts a brow as a response. “Your Father’s alive by the way and if you want to see him again, then meet me at the place where we usually train, ten days from now around this time.”

“How can I trust you?” he doesn’t want to believe in something that can be a false hope.

“I don’t expect you to.” It’s all he said before disappearing.

Hotaru slumps on the bed, unable to process what just happened.

* * *

Kakashi notices it. Obito’s slipping. It’s only subtle but he can tell something is preoccupying the alpha’s mind.

Normally, Obito would inspect the area if Kakashi tried to pull something off but lately he doesn’t. Obito doesn’t even check how much chakra Kakashi has recovered and place a seal on him, even his sharingan is unsealed (though Kakashi thinks Obito purposely left it alone just so he can see what he’s seeing).

Kakashi couldn’t help but wonder what event transpired to cause Obito to be this distracted. He doesn’t even seem to check how much weapons he own and Kakashi is able to steal one shuriken from him. It’s not much but it’s something. They’re still in the current routine where Obito would leave him for most of the time. Kakashi uses the opportunity to get his body back to shape, to train and try to figure out how he can escape.

* * *

Obito is having second thoughts. He’s currently waiting for Hotaru at the place where they agreed to meet up. He knows what he’s doing is stupid and reckless but he’s so confuse right now. These past weeks have been a struggle between his very own volition and sanity, he can’t even think of what to do next.

So he’ll just lock Kakashi and Hotaru in the cave until everything is over? He doubts they’ll believe him when he says about the plan. He’s not even sure if he should continue with—

“Look who do we have here, Itachi-san.” Kisame’s voice doesn’t even hide the smugness in them.

Obito hides his surprise upon seeing the two, he’s glad he has the mask for it. Why are they back in Konoha anyway? Sasuke is not here anymore and Danzou is dead, Itachi has no reason to come back unless—

He let out a small chuckle, “I see… so you’ve been spying on me huh?”

* * *

Hotaru is not gullible, he knows it can be a trap. That’s why before leaving, left a message to the Hokage about where he is going and what’s about to happen. At least if there’s anything will happen to Hotaru, they’ll have a clue on who to find.

He feels nervous yet at the same time excited, the prospect of being able to see his father make him put on a brave face. Walking towards the forest, he hears rustling and braces himself for an ambush, only to be surprise on what he witness.

His eyes and jaw have gone wide open, but he’s completely speechless. His body immediately freezes, he can’t even cry nor scream, all he could do is to stand there dumbfounded as he sees the person who he used to look up, Itachi, stabbing Tobi-san in the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a few more chapters to go! obito dying means this will be a happy ending right? right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said that this will be the last chapter but i have to cut it short since it's kinda long and i don't want you guys to strain your eyes from reading (plus, i'm trying to slow down the pacing of the story and i don't want this to be felt rushed), 
> 
> so i hope you guys will enjoy the second to the last chapter!

“So you’ve been spying on me huh?” Obito chuckles. Why is he even surprise at this one? Of all the members in the Akatsuki, Itachi is the wildcard. He should have kept an eye on him more. “Though I’m surprised he managed to talk you into this, Kisame.” His attention have now shifted to Kisame. _Did Itachi use a genjutsu on him?_ Obito wonders, he knows Kisame is not the typical guy that could be easily controlled or let alone be persuaded and yet, he’s here ready to support at whatever Itachi has in stored for him.

Kisame’s grin widens while removing Samehada on his back, “Itachi-san merely told me about the truth.”

Obito’s visible eye narrows down in suspicion. “What do you mean?”

“I only told him about who you truly are.” Itachi answers. “I never forced Kisame to join me in this confrontation, he came in his own accord.”

“Don’t make assumptions as if they’re correct, boy.” He threatens, his sharingan is slowing shifting itself to Mangekyou out of precaution.

Kisame steps forward, a murderous aura starts to emit from him. “You promised me a world without falsehood. A world where lies and deception will cease to exist and yet how can I trust someone who’s been lying to me all this time?!” the more Kisame talks, the more intense his voice has gotten.

Obito pauses momentarily. He needs to think of what his next action is going to be, eliminating these two might be the best course of action but then, it’ll be a wasted opportunity if he’ll kill them right now. They’re a great asset for his plan to flourish. He could still talk Kisame out of allying with Itachi, Obito could still see the uncertainty in his eyes but in Itachi’s case… he may be useful but keeping him alive any longer would be a dangerous move.

Thinking his next words carefully, Obito speaks, “What I’ve promised you is not a lie, Kisame. I still do intend to give you the world you wanted, the paradise all of us have been dreaming of, but I can’t do that without your help. It wasn’t my intention to lie to you but who I am as a person is not important, what he need to do now is to get a hold of ourselves and assess the situation. We’re so close in achieving our goal and you want me to stop? The only thing that we need now are the nine bijuus and once we’ve collected them—“

Itachi stops Kisame from barging forward towards Obito. Not that Obito would mind, he could just pass through Kisame’s attack anyway. Though, Itachi is a completely different story. He stares intently at his fellow clansman and analyzes the best course of action. Itachi had always been nerving to him, his eyes are cold and calculating most of the time, but right now, there’s only sympathy in them. It makes Obito irk.

“Do you truly believe in what you’ve said?” it’s all he have said and Obito falters.

“Why would I—“ Obito chokes a little bit. No, he can’t allow Itachi’s words get through him. It’s already bad enough he’s doubting his own words, what else would happened if someone else will?

“You’re hesitating.” Itachi points out. “When we first met, you were so full of yourself, confident in everything you did and will do as if you’re in control of everything but now… you seem to waver. Why?”

Obito doesn’t need to hear this from Itachi, he doesn’t need to remind himself how these past weeks have been a constant debate between his sanity. He doesn’t need to be reminded that Madara have given him the power to make the world a better place; a place where Rin can live without pain and suffering, him having the happy life he always wanted and everything at peace.

The world he always dreamed of.

But whenever he close his eye, all he could remember is his his family. The way Hotaru would smile and look at him with much adoration, it almost seemed real. He missed the feeling, the way he would pat Hotaru’s head for a job well done or the hugs he received whenever he compliments Hotaru’s skill. Obito could even remember the time where he would secretly hide his smile beneath his mask whenever he hears Hotaru laughing.

Back then when he didn’t know the truth, it was all weird. He didn’t understood why he finds his ex-teammate’s son so endearing and yet, he gave in. Allowing himself to bask in the small comfort of a child. In the world where he considered it too damned to live in, he found happiness in those little eyes glimmering with much joy.

His little sunshine.

He thought he had lost his light when Rin died. She was everything to him. She was the only one beside his grandmother who ever looked at him with so much compassion and love but it even made him wonder if he was truly attracted to Rin because of her warm and loving personality or just because she was an omega. Which was a stupid idea because he has been in love with her since they weren’t presented and Obito ended up punching himself for thinking so lowly, he loved Rin with all of her being and that won’t change even if she was presented as an omega.

That’s what he concluded, isn’t that the reason why he agreed to continued Madara’s plan?

Just so he can have Rin back again?

So why?

Why is his whole agenda shaken when it was revealed he had a family? He didn’t even realize Hotaru was his son until recently, he shouldn’t have been greatly affected by it, they didn’t even have a strong bond.

And then there’s Kakashi…

His stupid, stuck-up jerk of a teammate who always insist on following the rules and discipline. That little pretentious asshole, he hated him, hated his guts. They would always argue, always be at the odds against each other but as much as he hates to admit it, they work well together. But that’s it, Obito always hated him, even when Minato had told him the story of Kakashi’s life, he only felt sympathy for the guy and nothing else. The only time he thought of them being at peace was when the mission in Kannabi Bridge happened. They formed a sense of understanding upon rescuing Rin.

Obito truly believed something will change between them but he didn’t expect it to change this drastically. To save him _again,_ to sleep with him and to have a child together. It wasn’t what he had wanted to share with Kakashi, if anything, it’s everything he wanted to have with Rin and yet...the way he held on to Kakashi. The way his warmth and scent felt comfortable under his skin. It makes Obito feel like he belonged, like he’s home.

He hated himself for having those emotions towards him, Obito truly believed he let go all of those feelings, to only have hatred and anger to consume him, to fuel his motivation but when he looked at Kakashi, all those negative emotions seems to have vanished and Obito knows the feeling is reciprocated.

_He’s mine just as I am his._

The way he looked at him, there was no hint of anger nor hate only… longingness.

His body tenses. He knows Itachi is right. It’s been days since he’s questioning his objectivity. He gone this far and now he’s stopping? He knows it stupid. There’s no way he would allow himself to waver by the fact that he has a family. No, even with the sudden revelation, it’ll only motivate him to continue on his plan.

This world is hell.

He has given up on this reality.

Nothing in this world matters anymore.

To ensure their safety, he must—

Obito feels a slight tinging sensation on his chest, he chooses to ignore it. Though, the sensation continues to persist and the pain intensifies as each second passes by. He grunts in pain. His body is starting to numb, the rapid beating of his heart starts to echo throughout his mind along with the throbbing of his head.

“Ma—Obito-san!” he hears Itachi coming towards him.

Soon, strong hands hold on to his shoulder as he falls on the ground. He gasps in pain, his left hand clenching on his chest as if he’s trying to grip his heart, _Shit! The curse seal!_ Madara have planted it inside his heart to ensure the success of the plan. Obito hasn’t even done anything to stop it and yet it’s already activating. _Always prepared aren’t you old man?_ He lets out a pained laugh before his mind starts to blacken, his breathing is starting to be difficult, he clutched on Itachi’s shoulders out of instinct, “I…I need you to stab me in the heart.”

He’s not sure if he’s seeing it right but it appears, Itachi isn’t the only one who looks at him in horror as the two question his request in unison, “What?”

“The seal… I don’t know if I can…” he breathes out, his throat feels like it’s being constricted, his body is getting heavier and the pain is starting to reach the point where it’s unbearable, his consciousness is starting to black out. “Hurry!” he demands.

* * *

 

Itachi had doubted the existence of Madara from the very being. A man, no matter an Uchiha, to survive for so long is impossible. He knows it was someone else. It’s just he doesn’t know whom, aside from the sharingan, he has no clue who the person posing as Madara was.

It was until the massacre things started to get clearer, when Madara removed his mask in front of him for the very first time, Itachi instantly becomes suspicious of him. He knows this man was dangerous and yet he can’t put a finger on why he seems familiar. Sure, he knew he was an Uchiha but he didn’t know who he truly was and so, he remained silent until he could get his bearings together.

Like a puzzle, everything slowly started to make sense one by one. Itachi would be able to sneak a peek at how the man was attached to Konoha, most specifically at the memorial stone. It was where it clicked, he knew he had seen the face of the man before, no doubt it was from Kakashi’s home. A picture of his genin team along with the 4th; Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha.

Itachi had heard the story a few sometimes on how Obito had sacrificed himself to save Kakashi and even gave him his sharingan but they weren’t able to retrieve his body. He knew at times of war, it was common to assume death even when they didn’t see the body and Itachi knew it was a little farfetched, but everything made sense when ‘Madara’ continued visiting Konoha, what’s even weirder was that ‘Madara’ would go there just to train Hotaru.

That’s why he attempted to kidnapped Kakashi for his clarification but failed. His suspicion only got clarified when ‘Madara’ disappeared for a couple of days followed by the news of Danzou’s assassination. What baffled Itachi the most was the fact why ‘Madara’ went to extreme measure to take Kakashi with him.

It was only his intuition, but he told Kisame about his hunch out of concern for the well-being of his former captain and of his village.

And here he is now, faced in a current predicament.

“Itachi-san should I—“

He has no idea what’s happening but being asked to kill someone is something he’s not accustomed to. Normally people would beg for him not to kill them. Yet by just looking at Obito, he knew something serious was going to happen if they won’t do something. Forcing himself to look as indifferent as possible, Itachi nods to his request.

“It’s alright Kisame, I’ll do it.” he then unsheathes his tantou beneath his cloak. “From an Uchiha to an Uchiha, I will grant your request Obito-san.” His hands trembles lightly, taking a deep breathe, he calms himself down. _You can do it, this is for the best,_ Itachi’s eyes starts to swirl in a different pattern, casting Tsukuyomi before directly stabbing Obito right in his heart.

The anticipation is killing him, he deepens his tantou unto Obito’s chest which causes the other to grunt in pain. Blood now spluttering over his hands.

“..T-thank yo-u…” Obito lets out a pained smile at him with blood dripping from his mouth.

Then there’s silence.

Itachi doesn’t know how long time has passed or why he hasn’t moved away but when he hears a rustling in the bush. His eyes widen in horror as he sees Hotaru walking in towards them, all looking traumatized by what he just witnessed.

“..To…bi…san…” Hotaru stutters while continues to walk forward with tears running down his face. His eyes have activated its sharingan and Itachi could see the tomoes moving into a different pattern.

Not wanting to see Hotaru in further pain, Itachi casts a genjutsu similar to what he did to Sasuke during the massacre and not long enough, Hotaru faints.

Itachi removes the blade from Obito’s chest and Kisame immediately catches him. ‘What did you do to the brat?”

“A simple genjustu. Judging from his sharingan, I’d say witnessing Obito-san dying awakened his Mangekyou.” He exhales, there’s so much has happened in such short time that Itachi’s exhausted both physically and mentally. He removes the excess blood from his tantou in one swift motion, sheathes it back and direct his attention to his fallen clansman. “You’ve planned this all along didn’t you Obito-san?”

“Not the way I expected, but yes.” Obito confesses. Moving even a little bit, he coughs up more blood, “We need to hurry…”

“What we need is to bring you to a medic. It’s even a miracle you’re alive.” Itachi voices out his concern.

“I’ll be fine.” He replies weakly. “The Hashirama cells in my body will help me live for a few more minutes. Come here,” Itachi then comes closer to him when he sees Obito motioning for him and Kisame to be closer. “There are somethings I need to tell you two. So listen carefully.”

They both comply and focus their attention towards Obito.

“Though, I didn’t expect you to use Tsukuyomi on me.”

“I apologize but I knew you have the ability to go through things and with the seal, I assumed for the worse.” The Tsukuyomi was a precaution, despite of Obito revealing himself to be the person Itachi he suspected him to be, he can’t risk his and Kisame’s lives by the request, what if it was a trap? He needed to ensure Obito is unmoving before stabbing him.

“I don’t have much time…”Obito let out a pained laugh before coughing out more blood and the wound on his chest continues to do same, “The Moon Eye plan…”

* * *

Darkness.

The only thing Obito could see is an unending pit of darkness.

He’s dead isn’t he?

Either that or he has gone blind.

No, he’s not blind, he can’t be. He’s certain he had died.

He could still remember it, remember his last memory. Even in his very last breathe, he could recount how he had divulged every information he can to Itachi, he knows it was a risky move but if anyone has the ability to pursue the plan; it’s Itachi, for an Uchiha is needed to ensure the plans success.

What he did was the right thing, right? Leaving everything to the hands of Itachi and Kisame is for the best. They could be the one who would continue on his plan or destroy it. He shouldn’t concern himself about it now, his time is up. He’s free from those burdens yet…

He feels unsettled.

The pure lands is supposed to be paradise right? So why is he engulfed in darkness? His body unmoving, like he’s in a state of floating and drowning at the same time. This is hell isn’t it? Like the real hell.

Of course it’s where he’s going of all the things he had done, why would he expect he can go to the pure lands anyway?

He’s such a fool.

Uncaring of what will happened next. Obito just allow himself to ponder in his thoughts.

It’s funny how he always wanted to be with Rin, it’s just… he never expected it to be like this.

Oh well, at least he’ll be able to see his family again.

Though… he wonders if they’ll ever forgive him for what he’d done.

Then again, he now has a whole life time to apologize to them, to everyone he has wronged. That’s right, everything turned out for the better.

So why does he _still_ feel unsettled?

Oh yeah…there’s still some people he won’t be able to apologize.

_Kakashi…_

_Hotaru_ …

If only he can spend more time with them. To tell them not to cry and mourn for a stupid excuse of a human being he has become.

Obito wonders how much his life would have changed if he stayed _that_ night. Would things turn out differently? Obito chuckles at the thought, of course it would. Probably he can even leave all the bitterness behind and have the life he always wanted. There are so many possibilities, if only he opened his mind more…He knows he can’t say anything to them now but within time, he hopes they’ll be able to forgive him for leaving so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll prolly post the last one around this week, so yeah XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh tbh, this is not the ending i had in mind but it kinda worked??? and i really hate myself for liking this ending more than the ending i have in mind ;D

Everything is now over….

Obito couldn’t remember how long he has been on this place. He somehow got accustomed to the darkness. That is until, a small shimmer of light, begins to glow at a distance.

He doesn’t move knowing what the light could possibly mean, he’s already contented at where he currently is. To be in either heaven or hell, only wandering the darkness. That’s right, he deserve this. This is his punishment, he doesn’t need too—

Just when he thought everything is over….

Strong hands pulls him, he gasps upon knowing who the perpetrator is, “Rin?!” he exclaims.

Rin smiles sweetly at him, her body continues to pull him up, not giving up despite of Obito’s inconsideration not to move. “You need to get up and move.” she pleads, yet her voice doesn’t sounded more determined than anything else.

“Why?” he asks, his voice shakes. Does she hate him that much to not be with him?

“It’s not your time yet.” She responds, a huge smile appear on her face when Obito obliges to move.

He doesn’t even remember when or where but now, he reverted back to when he was a chuunin. Rin holds on to his hands, it almost felt real, Obito smiles and basks at the small intimacy. “Rin I—“

“Don’t.” she shakes her head disapprovingly before locking her gaze unto him, “There’s still some people who wants to be with you.”

Obito understands what she’s implying, he feels like he’s being rejected and his face clearly shows it. “But I—“ he tries to protest, his hands holding tightly onto hers but Rin slips away.

She begins to walk away. “You don’t have to explain yourself, Obito. I understand.” She smiles at him and Obito could see how pained and forced her smile is, as if she’s only trying to be strong for him. “But I don’t think they can.” He then begins to hear voices, _familiar_ voices, calling to him.

Obito takes a step towards the voices are.

“Take care.” Rin says.

Before he could take another step, Obito walks back towards her and gives her the strongest hug, he hears her groaning in pain before it changing into laughter. He could feel her hands lacing around him, returning the embrace. “I’m sorry. But I don’t think I will be back soon.”

“I understand, just take care of yourself and Kakashi, okay?”

“I will.”

…

..

.

Obito gasps for air, his body jolts up and immediately regrets the sudden action. He groans from the painful sensation he feels around his chest. Pain. That’s a sensation he sorely missed. He wants to look around to see where he is only to be surprised; “To-tobi-san?! You’re awake!” He’s immediately caught in surprise by Hotaru’s sudden embrace. “I’m…. gl-glad you…re aw-ake...” He sobs.

Obito lets out a small chuckle and pats Hotaru’s head while listening to his sobbing. He doesn’t understand why the memories back when he was with his grandmother, along with his team, all comes back, flashing in his mind.

Soon a sound of glass shuttering and tray falling on the ground echoes throughout the room. When Obito moves head to see who it is, he sees Kakashi looking awestruck despite of having a mask covering most of his face.

“Obito… you’re…” there’s a hint of disbelief in his visible eye as Kakashi walks towards him. Obito braces himself for Kakashi’s scolding only to be taken back that Kakashi embraces him as well.  “don’t ever make us worry like that again!”

He chuckles in return, all the pain he’s feeling left ignored as Obito chooses to enjoy the moment. Wrapping his other hand around Kakashi’s back, Obito pulls him close, “I’m sorry for taking so long…”. He might now have an idea why he’s suddenly remembering those days. It’s been a while since he felt this, the warmth presence of people caring and loving for him. Damn, he’s starting to tear up as well, “…but I’m home.” he says as he holds on to the two tighter.

* * *

After hearing the commotion, Tsunade along with Shizune and several ANBU come barging in the door only to see the three hugging it out.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Tsunade mutters, “Seriously.” She then sends the rest to leave while she looks at Obito and Kakashi the last time. They’ve grown up well, if only their parents are alive to see what type of people they’ve become, their parents would be proud. “Alright, I’ll give you three a few minutes to catch up and after that.” she could already see Hotaru planning to protest, so she cuts him off, “I still need to check on Obito’s condition. We might have to stitch him again if you two continue to smother him like that.” She jokes and leaves the room.

* * *

Kakashi’s mind have gone blank. Dammit. He already had this whole plan in scolding Obito on how traumatizing Hotaru might be fun for him but not for them. He even planned a spiel of lectures on what a suicidal idiot Obito is but as soon as he opens the door, seeing him alive and well have made his mind fill with relief and happiness.

So, the small time Lady Tsunade have given them, he and Obito spends in soothing Hotaru to stop crying. Which is not bad , even Kakashi could tell Obito’s the moment. If someone would have walked in on them, they could have been mistaken like they’re e a _real_ family. Scratch that, they are family.

 “I guess you’ll have to wait for your turn later.” Obito kids.

Kakashi smiles back at him, “I don’t mind.” He then proceeds into petting Hotaru’s hair as Hotaru clings tighter to Obito.

But of course, all good things must come to an end, “I’ll talk to you later.” Kakashi whispers and takes Hotaru into his arms as Lady Tsunade enters the room.  

* * *

With a heavy heart, Obito bids his farewell to Kakashi and Hotaru as soon as the Hokage reenters the room. He’s surprise to see her all alone considering she’s the Hokage and is alone with a wanted criminal. But then again, Obito could already tell there are ANBU guards nearby.

“So, how are you feeling?” she doesn’t spare him the chance to have an awkward atmosphere between them and immediately goes down into business.

“Just peachy.” He didn’t mean it to be sarcastic. It’s just, pain is something he hasn’t been accustomed to in a very long time.

“Don’t need to be sarcastic brat.” She then hit him in the head, not to gently. “Seriously, you and Kakashi are meant for each other.” She exasperates while pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Tell me, how long was I out?” of all the questions spinning around in his mind, this is the first one he really wanted to know.

“Around a month or so.”

“That long?” wow, he didn’t expect it to be that long.  

“Yeah, it took us a while to have your condition stabilized. Did you know you’re at a brink of death for nearly a week? It wasn’t easy finding a heart compatible to yours plus my grandfather’s cells keeps on cancelling my medical jutsus. ” Tsunade then proceeds into checking his injury. “I’ll be removing your bandage, okay?” she asks and Obito nods in return.

Obito observes her as she opens her palm, places it dangerously close towards his injury and uses a jutsu. “What do you mean?”

“Look kid, you’re not exactly the usual patient I deal with.”

“It’s because I’m a criminal isn’t it?”

“No, it doesn’t matter whether you are a murderer or a hero. As a medic, my first priority will always be your health.” She then takes out a clipboard from the nightstand and starts to write down notes. “Though for the record, it was surprising how Kakashi along with the two defectors who tried to kidnap him a few months ago, came knocking in my door asking for my help.”

“They did?” Obito raises a brow, now that it’s out there. He wonders how Kakashi manages to escape from the cave did Itachi and Kisame rescued him? No, if they did, he would have died from blood loss. Perhaps, they accidentally met somewhere. He just needs to ask Kakashi later for answers.

“Yeah. You should have been awake to see how everything went down.” Tsunade adds and Obito could already imagine how several ANBUs cornering the three while they plead for Tsunade’s help. “and you think your reunion with Hotaru was loud? You should have seen him when he and Itachi met again.”

“I take it, it was full of screaming and crying.” Obito chuckles a little, the more he thinks about it, the more Hotaru takes most from him.

“Well, in Hotaru’s part yes.” Tsunade finishes writing down her diagnosis and returns the clipboard back to the nightstand. “Alright, it seems like you’re doing well. The stitches haven’t been reopened, so the healing will continue on an incredible rate. Tell me, aside from your chest, are there other parts in your body that’s painful? Perhaps your left eye?”

“What are you talking about, I don’t have—“ he’s already used to closing his left eye that when he opens it, he realizes he could see. How? He was certain Kakashi still has his sharingan intact with him. “Wha…How?...” he begins to stutter, lost in words.

“Don’t freak out.” He could feel Tsunade putting one of her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. “It was Itachi who gave us the sharingan.”

“Wait, he gave me one of his eyes?”

“Not exactly, from what I could recall. He told me the eye was given to him by his friend named Shisui.”

Ah, now that makes sense but why would Itachi even give him Shisui’s eyes? “I see…” he needs to calm down, he still has plenty of questions in mind and it’ll be a waste of opportunity to just let it slip by, “Speaking of Itachi, where is he?”

“He’s out on a mission.” It’s all Tsunade has to say and Obito didn’t miss the hint of regret in her eyes.

“So I guess, Itachi told you the truth about the massacre.”

“No.” she shakes her head, Obito’s surprised. “It was actually the elders who confessed first. Several medics and I were actually busy in trying to get your condition stable and out of nowhere, the elders appeared and confessed everything. About how they knew the Uchihas were planning a coup, how they forced Itachi to choose between his clan or his brother and everything else in between. They even go as far as bowing down to their knees just to apologize to Itachi.”

Obito lets out a satisfied hum. It’s the least they could do and Itachi deserves better treatment from them, “I guess they’re afraid of what Itachi could do considering Danzou and the Third are already dead.”

“True, but at least it cleared his name.” Tsunade removes her hand from his shoulder. “It actually took a while for the others to be convinced by the revelation, they didn’t even believe it until Inoichi confirmed it himself.” She then proceeds on stretching her body before walking away.

“Wait.” Obito calls out to her in a one last attempt. “When you say Itachi is on a mission, what exactly did you mean?”

“Because of the whole thing, I wanted to put him back to ANBU but he refused, he told me there’s still a great threat in Konoha and that is Akatsuki.”

“He’s planning to beat them by himself? Tell me, at least Kisame is with him?”

“Not exactly, Kisame Hoshigaki is currently at Kirigakure. The Mizukage, Mei, along with their council are having still deciding on what they’ll do to him. From what I’ve heard, Kisame never did anything that could be considered as a great offense. All he had done was to protect the village, killing the traitor, Fuguki Suikazan, and not to let any of their information spill to the enemy. Considering he’s one of the remaining Seven Swordsman of the Mist, they’re actually planning to welcome him back.”

“So stealing the Samehada and killing hundreds of people can be easily forgiven?” he asks in a playful yet at the same time mocking manner.

Tsunade lets out a sigh, “They have their own rules and principles to follow and we have ours.”

“Then I take it there’s a sentence awaiting for me?” Obito’s changes his tone, all the playfulness and neutrality gone.

“Don’t think much about it. You’re still healing.” He could hear Tsunade seething as she walks out of the room.

...

..

.

Being in a coma for a month can do much to a body. Even with a body like Obito’s, it’s still bound to suffer from atrophy. So using the spare time he has, Obito begins to do light exercises to get his body moving again.

“Geez, it’s not even a day since you’ve woken up and you’re not wasting your time to get hurt again.” he hears Kakashi exasperating.

Obito finishes his last set of push ups before standing up and giving him a smile, “Well, Tsunade told me I’m healing up pretty nicely. So it’s only better to keep my body in good condition.”

Kakashi lets out a sigh and gives him a towel, “You’re planning to run away aren’t you?” the way he hears it, Kakashi is not asking him but more like he’s stating a fact.

“You’re not here to stop me are you?” he asks back, his gaze have shifted into the window, too guilty to look at Kakashi straight in the eye.

It’s already nighttime and he hasn’t even noticed it.

“I think you already know the answer.” Kakashi weakly responds.

Obito closes his eyes when he hears those words. Dammit, why does Kakashi makes it difficult for him?  Trying to make the situation light, he needs to not think too much of what he had said, he needs something to distract this overgrowing of guilt consuming him so he changes the topic, “It’s been bugging for a while now but how did you manage to escape?”

“Well, I had Pakkun summon and call out for help. The next thing I knew, I was being rescued by Tenzou and the rest.”

“Then how did you and Itachi met?”

“Would you believe me if I told you I saw what you saw before passing out?”

If he can do it, then he guesses it’s possible Kakashi could do the same. “Yes.”

Obito sees Kakashi walking towards the windowsill and leans his body on to it. The moonlight glowing lightly at him making Kakashi look like some sort of an ethereal being and Obito can’t help but blush a little.

“There’s another thing that’s bothering me.”

“What is it?”

“If I told you to leave with me _that_ night, would you have joined me?”

Kakashi’s body tenses the slightest for a second. “…who knows...” there’s hesitancy in them and it makes Obito feel stupid. Not because all of these could have avoided but by merely the fact Kakashi had to lie to him. Obito exactly knows the real answer and Kakashi just lied to save his feelings.

“I see… too bad then.” Regret starts to fill his mind. It could have been easier for the two if they talked their feelings out back then and now… they’re here in the worst place at the worst time possible.

“So tell me, what are you planning to do once you escape?” Obito could already tell Kakashi is trying to make use of the situation as light as possible but Obito could tell the way his eyes contorting that he’s only putting on a strong front.

“I don’t know.” he answers honestly. “In all my life, I always had a plan. Whether it is out of my determination or imposed by other, I always knew what to do next and now… there’s none. No one is expecting to do anything and I don’t even know what to do next. For the very first time in my life I felt lost.” ‘yet liberated’ is left unspoken.

He sees Kakashi opening his mouth but he stops him.

“I was so blinded with anger and grief that I didn’t even realize I had a family all thing time. Do you really think things would be different if I’m with you two?” he goes near Kakashi and looks at him with much fondness. What he’s seeing now, the way Kakashi’s face softening, staring back at him, reflecting his own expression. Obito doesn’t want to forget it and tries to embed in his memory –a lasting memory of what could have been--- “I’m a wanted criminal Kakashi. Itachi and Kisame might have been labeled the same but they deserve to be redeemed. I’m beyond saving and I don’t want you nor Hotaru be burden by what I’ve become.”

“Don’t say such thing. No one would—” He looks away, couldn’t bear to look at Kakashi any longer. The guilt is too much to handle.

“I’m the one who’s responsible for killing sensei and Kushina-san along with the kyuubi all those years ago.” he confesses in his last attempt to push Kakashi away. He can’t be attached with him. Obito knows there can’t be a happy ending with them together. He needs for Kakashi to hate him, to throw him out and wished for him to have never lived. He needs it, needs the hatred. He doesn’t deserve all the love he’s getting. After all who would love monster like him?

“Obito…don’t…”

“Please Kakashi…”

Kakashi let out a struggled laughter, even hearing it makes Obito hate himself even more. “You’re a horrible person, you know.” he says, “I’ve already had this whole scenario planned ever since you came here. There were days were I was planning to scream my lungs at you, to just toss away all my frustrations and anger at you while at other times… I planned to cry to let you know how much I’ve been worrying about you and how glad I am that you’re alive and other just be indifferent about it… you know to pretend nothing has changed but now that it’s actually here. I don’t even know what to say… There’s so many things I wanted to tell you but it won’t change your mind won’t it?” as each second the words spill out past Kakashi’s lips, the more strained and pained they sounded.

Obito just wanted to leave right then there, to escape all of this hurt but when he looks back at Kakashi for the last time, he freezes. His mind have gone blank and all the self-loathing and hatred comes crashing back to him, especially seeing how Kakashi, the one whom he nicknamed as an emotionally constipated jackass, is now crying.

He wanted to wipe those tears off, to sooth and comfort _his_ distressed omega but he won’t. In return, he just turn his back around and, “I’m sorry...It’s just… I don’t want to lose anyone important anymore. You understand that, don’t you?”

It’s followed by silence. Obito’s not sure if Kakashi have nodded to his question or didn’t bother answering them, he doesn’t mind. Obito already knows that Kakashi understands what he’s trying to say.

“This might mean nothing to you but…” Kakashi breaks the silence and hear him talk again makes it much painful to bare. “This night, is also the same night when you left me for the first time.”

Has it been that long already? Obito couldn’t tell but then again he’s never been the one who’s keen on keeping time. “You’ll be fine, you’ll always be.” he stops himself from saying anything else anymore knowing that it’ll only bring more pain for the two of them. He should have just left, the room has no seals in them and even if there’s a squad of ANBU around, he could use Kamui to escape yet… why is he still here? Still frozen at the same spot?

Obito tries to think of anything else, anything that might distract him from the overbearing and painful silence. He can’t allow himself to waver.

With his sharingan activated, he slowly shift it into Mangekyou and activates Kamui, as the swirling vortex begins to take him to his dimension,  he looks back at the night sky, specifically on the moon before saying, “The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?*”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end! i'm glad that you guys have sticked with me until the end!!! i'm really grateful for your support and your kudos and comments are very helpful and motivating! ^^ 
> 
> i know there's still some plot hole in this story and i'll try to cover it in the epilogue :) 
> 
> if you have any questions or clarifications in regards to this au, just hit me up in the comments and i'll try my best to answer it

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys want to talk about OBKK, you can find me [ here ](http://theflowergravel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
